Cure My Tragedy
by oOSilverKyuubiOo
Summary: SasuNaru AU Sasuke and Itachi move to a smaller city after their parents' deaths. As Sasuke sinks further into depression, the most unexpected companion helps him to see life in a new light. Ever been friends with a ghost before? Yaoi
1. The Move

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Yeah, yeah, I know I should be working on _My Kitsune_, and I know my number one rule in writing fics is to not do more than one at a time, but I had to put this idea out there. And depending on what you guys think, I might work on this a little bit, and put off _My Kitsune_ for a while. This might be a good thing, so I can gain more inspiration for it later. But anyways, tell me what you guys think of it, give it a shot, you might like it.

This was inspired by the YouTube video "Why do you wake up in the mornings?" by DigitalSoul. You should check his stuff out. It's pretty random, but some of his stuff has good points and opinions. His son is adorable!

_**Warnings: **_Umm...for this chapter? Nothing, really. But for future stuff, yaoi, stalkers, psycho fangirls, all that good stuff. XD

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am SO glad I don't own Naruto, cuz I would probably screw it all up. Don't own, don't profit.

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru, I'll put others up later.

It's un-betaed for now, until I hand it over to her later. I'll post the betaed version up after I get it back.

The title is from the song by Cold.

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Cure My Tragedy**_

_Prologue: The Move_

**0o0o0o0o**

Has anyone ever asked you why you wake up every morning?

I've never been asked this question before. Because honestly, before I never really had a reason to get up out of my bed in the morning to face another day. Before, I never wanted to.

It was always another nightmare for me to wake up, where sleep was my one salvation among the other things occuring in my life. Day after day, I would hope that I could remain in the peaceful and oblivious slumber that would take me away from the pain living. I remember a quote from someone once.

_"Death is easy. Living take_s _courage."_

Some people might hold true to that quote, as I myself did. Because every day, I had to struggle just to make myself part from the comforting sheets of my bed that offered comfort in itself.

But my reason for getting up had changed. It started to become easier and easier with each passing day, and I never even noticed. I never even realized the point in time where I was actually thrilled to be living, and to have the blood running through my veins.

I never realized the point where I could smile again. Or where I enjoyed sunlight on my skin again. When such bliss filled me, I never worried about the world around me, or the other problems I might face. A new contentment found its way into my once dead heart. And strangely, from the strangest place.

I suppose I should thank the one who became my sun and sky.

Before him, I've never been so eager to leave my bed and greet the day.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my story.

**0o0o0o0o**

I can't really remember if I was nice or not before my parent's death.

From my point of view, some may be able to understand.

I loved my parents dearly. They were my family, and they loved me unconditionally like any parent would. It's something that is both appreciated and taken for granted in one's life, for I have never missed their love more than I ever have before. But who wouldn't?

I close my eyes for a minute and take a deep breath. _'I can't think about them now.'_ I tell myself to calm down. I reopen my obsidian eyes as I stare out the window, once again taking notice of the unfamiliar scenery.

It's a long way from home, that's for sure. I'm in the passenger seat, my brother is driving. The grassy fields are foreign to me, being I'm so used to the city. The air is frsh and clean, and the grass is rich with color and flowers. I scowl at the scene.

I hate it.

So cheery. The pink and yellow flowers that are passing me by are almost mocking. Mocking my gloomy mood. I'm like a storm cloud and they are so sunny and happy-like. Whatever.

My frown must have caught the attention of my aniki, as he spoke to me. "You know, little brother, if you keep that expression on, your face will stay glued like that." His eyes were still facing the road.

I turn my head slightly from its rest position on my fist, elbow leaning on the bottom of the window. I glare at him slightly. "You're one to talk," I say, though my voice lacks the emotion that I try to put into it. It's like I'm exhausted, which I am. Emotionally speaking. It's like one of those days where you don't want to do anything except lay down on the couch and watch TV and play video games and eat potato chips until you're tired and then decide to take a nap.

Itachi turns his face slightly to me for a second, before paying attention to the road again, a frown settling on his face.

"You're not making this easy for me, Sasuke. I know you're gonna miss it back at home, but it's good of us to move away from there. Change isn't all that bad. It's time for some fresh air." Geez, this guy thinks he's going to convince me that moving isn't so bad. Well, if that's the case, he's got another thing coming for him later.

"Hn." I tune him out and turn to face the window again, staring at my reflection on the closed window. I'm a naturally pale person, as well as my brother. No matter how many hours or how much sun tan lotion you put on us, we'll never tan. As it is, we are easy to sunburn, a reason I don't really go to the beach that much. But living in a big city, I never really cared much for one in the first place.

Pale skin and dark, black hair run through our family. My face is angular, my eyes are a deep black, raven hair framing my face giving me a mysterious look, and jutting up in the back. I'm 17, and I have a good height of 6'1", and am pretty fair in a fight. Our parents have insisted that both me and my elder brother, Itachi, take martial arts lessons, so I am pretty well endowed. Not overly muscular, and pretty lean. If some would call me handsome, than others would call my brother beautiful. Among other things.

My brother and I look a lot alike. His face olds a more controlled look, more angular than mine, and a type of untouchable aura that makes females and males swoon. His black hair flows perfectly down to his midback, normally tied in a ponytail and extra silky at the nape of his elegant swan neck. His eyes are the same sin black, though some would say a bit colder than mine. But people don't know my brother. He's more human than they think he is.

We've been driving for an hour in a black Lincoln. The moving trucks have already gotten to our new home that I have yet to see. They were assigned to put everything in proper places before time, so that we could just come inside and everything would be set up for us.

Honestly, I know Itachi is trying, but I highly doubt that all of this will work out for me. I'm not the type to be able to accept change as easily as him. Aniki can adapt to anything, as he was supposed to, since he is the heir to the family business, but I just can't. My parents and my brother both made sure to not give me the need to try and adapt to new enviroments. We were all happy the way we were, so there was no need.

Not until last month...

A sigh leaves me as we pass more grassy fields. I try to distract myself with the scenery again, but I only find it annoying and foreign. It just screams 'wrong' to me. I don't understand why we had to move. We were doing perfectly fine.

A let out an inner sigh. I shouldn't get angry over this. And especially not at Itachi. Even at age 22, he hardly knows what to do in this situation, no matter how much of a genius he is. He's just trying to do what he thinks is best, even if I'm not so happy about it. Maybe I'll give this new arrangement a try, if just for him.

He's the only family I have left.

**0o0o0o0o**

I stare at the new house that's lying right before us.

Or...new _mansion_ might be a more appropriate word.

A raise an eyebrow at the new living space that we were going to live in. It was a little ways from the city that it was supposedly located in.

"Isn't it beautiful? It hasn't been occupied for many years and was recently renovated. I know it looks a little old, but it had a homey feeling to it." Itachi's face remained impassive as he glanced over at me. Ha...I knew he was worried about whether I liked the old place or not, though I suppose now it hardly mattered, since all of our stuff was moved in and it was a done deal. I found it slightly amusing that he said it had a 'homey feeling'. Boy...Aniki must be pretty desperate.

It had an old English hint of architecture, 3 stories high, and a huge front lot with a carefully crafted fountain in front. The drive way curved around it. Honestly, it did remind me of home a bit. We had a sort of similar home, though it was located more closely to the city than this. And it certainly didn't have all this god forsaken grass around here. But it looked nice enough.

My dad was a big time company owner, dealing with trade. It was an important business, and occupied a lot of his time, so he was nearly never around me or Itachi. It made a lot of money, money that was passed on to me and Itachi, and we had lived in the mansion near Kaji City all our lives. Our mom was a famous doctor who always believed in helping others. She had been trained under another famous doctor, Tsunade, who was also a close member of the family. Mom had a bit more time with us than Dad, but we never had too much time with either of them. She was very kind though, and always tried her best for her family.

It was actually Tsunade that had suggested to Itachi that we come live here near Konoha, a much smaller city than Kaji. I suppose after Itachi looked at the mansion, he felt it would be good enough. It would be okay living near Tsunade as well, I suppose. She was always comical, despite her legendary medical work.

"Sasuke!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. Itachi is standing over at the doorway to where the mansion is, and I'm still at the Lincoln, leaning against the frame of the car. With a gruff, I push myself forward towards the mansion as it begins to loom over me. It must have been bigger than I thought. I glance over at the fountain in the middle of the front lot. THe Aphrodite statue looks a bit worn, and obviously not as new as some of the other things that had been replaced. There she was, standing there in her everlasting perfectiona dn beauty. I might take a liking to it.

I follow my brother in the entry of the mansion, and have a look around. It doesn't have that richy rich look on the inside, but maybe that's just becaus ethe size takes care of the rich look. It look comfortable though. And I suppose Aniki was right about the 'homey' feeling to it. A winding staircase led to the upper floors, all white marble. There was even an elevator off to the side of the stairs.

"Well, do you like it?" Itachi glances over at me. Ha, I knew he would ask me sooner or later. That's his way of showing concern I guess, which I'm grateful for.

"It's okay." I say in a monotone voice, appearing indifferent. Aniki glares over at me, muttering a 'spoiled-brat' under his breath.

" 'Okay'? You're the one who said you wanted something similar to home." He retorts, although it's only half-hearted, I can tell.

"Hn."

One of the waiters that were there gave me a grand tour, showing me the different rooms and offices. I'm glad that there were waiters and waitresses there in the first place though. Atleast it won't be too quiet in this big, empty place.

I depart to my room, and flop on my bed that I had to fight tooth and nail with Itachi just to let him get this thing over here. Aniki felt it would be too troublesome to make a bed come here over 500 miles away, but I insisted, and he finally gave way after enough begging. My bed was my comfort, and I would not sleep anywhere else.

There was a big bookshelf over against the wall, socked with books and cds. A stereo was set off on the other end of the room on a small table. An oak desk was against the wall where the window was, where it held my laptop. My wallpaper was red, as well as the carpet and my bed comforter. It was my favorite color afterall. A shake off my shoes and bury my head in the pillows, inhaling the unfamiliar scent that I supposed I would get used to after a few days.

Since it was summer, I wouldn't start school for another few weeks. I'm sure that, even though my new private school is in a fairly sized city, word would get around eventually about the 'new-kid-who-lives-in-a-mansion-who's-loaded-and-super-hot-and-single'. Sure, the school was fairly sized and so was the city, but it was so much smaller than what I was used to. My whole life was about noise, even though the mansion that I formerly lived in was a little ways away from the city, you could still here things as if you were right next to it. I missed it more than I thought I would.

Dinner wasn't for a little while, so I decided to listen to some music. I would probably end up skipping it anyway. It was twilight already, and I always found a strange type of peace when going to sleep at twilight. It fills me with a strange feeling, like something that I felt when I was young and oblivious of the world, that has disappeared now that I'm older. In those moments, I love to be filled with that glee and familiar, but forgotten feeling. Like pure, unaltered bliss.

My eyes drift close with Flaw drifting in my ears, and for a moment, I forget that my parents are no longer here, that I moved to a completely strange and new place, and that I have a new room, and most likely, the start of a new life.

I forget everything as my eyes close and darkness takes me into its sweet hands, and holds me there in comfort.

**0o0o0o0o**

I open the door to my otouto's room to personally call him in for dinner, only to find him asleep on his bed.

I quietly come into the room and sit on his bed and stare at him, a rare sad expression coming to my face.

It's hard to see him like this. It really is. I'm trying to do the best that I can, but sometimes, I don't always make the right choice, and I pray that I had made the right choice when I decided to move here.

He was breaking then. He really was. He was crumbling living in our old home, with memories around every corner and step. Nothing would be able to take his mind off of what happened, and if this move can refresh his soul with new light, than all the better. It was hard for me to make the choice to move, because I know that it was comforting to be in a cocoon of old memories and times, but it would only tear him up.

I give a big sigh. Sometimes I'll never understand Sasuke, and all of this is tiring. It might get worse when I have to go to work, since a new building was placed in Konoha for out company's services. My father made me heir to the company, and it's what's going to be paying for this. I have a few weeks before I have to go. Atleast it's a few weeks to spend time with Sasuke. By then, school will start and I hope he gets attached to someone really quick. It's going to be a handful trying to keep up with Sasuke's mental state.

I stare at Sasuke a bit more, brushing a few loose strands of black hair out of the way, before getting up and moving towards the door.

I hope I'm doing the right thing. I only pray that Sasuke doesn't go and do something stupid to mess everything up.

_'Which, I know he'll probably do anyway...Such a troublesome little brother he can be sometimes.'_

I smirk slightly at the thought.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Well, this is just a start. I hope it gets a good response to it. There's a new chapter of _My Kitsune_ coming up soon once I get the edited version of it back from my beta. I'll work on this for a while so I can take a brake from that story for a little bit. I honestly need one, since I'm starting to lose a bit of motivation for it. After a while, I might feel up to it. I won;t abandon it though, so don't worry.

I know Itachi is OOC, but in this fic, he's actually _normal_. So, please cut me some slack here.

Anyone still hate Karin? I still hate her with every bone in my body. DIE, YOU HO!!! _-coughs-_


	2. One Week Later

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Another chapter for the wonderful people! Thank you much for responding well to this, and I'm glad that you all enjoy it to an extent. I went a whole day without TV or my computer, and I was already suffering withdrawal sypmtoms. X.x Hehe...

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru, others later.

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own, don't profit.

_**Warnings: **_... ano...

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o**

Cure My Tragedy  
Chapter One: One Week Later

**0o0o0o0o **

I was lounging in the garden that was in the back yard of the new home we lived in, reading a book.

The garden was quite beautiful, I'll admit. It has such fresh air and the smell of plants and nature is prominent in the air. I can't say I like the smell of flowers too much, because it's honestly too cheery for me, but this garden smell of merely plantlife is nice. I like how it's a bit untamed, not like those perfect gardens you see on other rich homes and everything. Tranquil, even. A perfect place to read my fantasy book.

It's cloudy today, thank goodness, and it looks like it has a bit of potential for a storm, which I'm really wishing for. If it was all sunny out here, I probably wouldn't have come outside in the first place to read, my desk in my room would suffice. 

It's been about a week since I moved here, and I've mostly stayed locked up in my room. Itachi says I should get familiar with the mansion, or else I might get lost. Heh...that's porbably true, too. I got lost in my old home once when I was 8, and Aniki had found me. All of the servants in the house had been looking for me that day. It was pretty amusing afterwards. Well, for Itachi anyway. He never fails to remind me now and then to not get lost in big places, which kind of ticks me off.

He doesn't do that anymore though. Not after we moved here, or for the last year, or the last years. Aniki hasn't really teased me that much in a long time. The more Dad tried to mold Itachi into his successor, the more he lost his humor. And more importantly, his ability to express many emotions at all. He had developed the perfect mask that all Uchiha's are capapble of, including me. Although I had more inspiration to make one after my parents died. Guess that's why I hate everything that's cheerful.

There are no benches in the garden, so I'm lying in a tuft of tall grass under a sakura tree. It's pretty and everything, but its pink petals are a bit obnoxious. Oh well, summer is coming to an end, and soon I won't have to bother looking at them. Another reason I'm glad the sun isn't out right now, is because of the way it shines on the pages of my books. It's horrifying to my eyes, like a glare. Everything is a glare when the sun is out. Sheesh.

Itachi went to go and take a look at the new building, talk with some businessmen for hire, about placements, and all that other stuff. I wish he were here, but he said I should get used to seeing him gone quite often. He has to take over the business, and I have to be good at home. As if. Leave me here in this big old empty place with nothing to do but twiddling my fingers. I'm sure I can find something to do in the city.

I start school next Monday, and it's Wednesday right now. I am completely dreading it. All it means for me is a bunch of nonsense and drama. Highschool is always drama. And my junior year will be even more troublesome. Atleast I won't be having to catch up on any work. Not that I would need to or anything. My previous private school was top notch, and had a lot of good reviews for being one of the best school.

I'm sure I'll succeed in whatever it is I chose to do, but whatever that is, I have no idea. But I won't worry about that now. As far as I know, I'll be another nameless garbageman going around random streets picking up filth.

A soft rumble takes my eyes away from the pages to look up. 'Yes!' The clouds are a dark, threatening gray, and the rumbling just confirms that it's fixing to storm. I shut my book calmly, and get up from where I was lying. After brushing myself off of excess grass and dirt, I move to go inside.

A waitress greets me, whose name I don't remember. I give a small nod before moving to my room.

My room is on the top floor of the mansion, where nearly no servants are, and the roof is at my access. That's a plus in itself. The point of view from where I can go on the roof is magnificent. I get a whole view of the city, and I can stay up there as long as I like. The city is actually much closer than I thought, and at night, it's pretty, I guess. Not as breathtaking or gorgeous as Kaji though. The way the lights lit up the city back at home would always leave me stunned. I really miss home...

I open my door, and go in my room. The window is pretty big in my room, so I'll have a good view of the storm from here. Even though it's about 1:00 P.M., it looks like way into the afternoon, or near twilight with how dark the clouds were. Looks like it'll be a big one.

Brushing stray black locks out of my face, I move over to my bed to go ahead and search for some more blogs on the internet. When I get to my bed, I stop suddenly. 

'Where's my laptop?' I wonder. It was on my bed, because I still see the impression on the matress it made. I glance around the bed and under the covers real quick, before looking around my room. I spot it on the desk, where it normally sits.

"Huh..." I make a small noise of surprise. I don't remember moving it, but i might have. I don't normally pay attention to what I'm doing half the time, so that's very possible. Or a maid might have done it. Who knows. I brush it off. I take it back to my bed and set up my pillows to get comfortable, and then start searching around, looking at random blogs. There's really nothing special on there, so I go to YouTube and look around for some random videos. Some of them are pranks, others are make-out sessions...nothing really exciting. Not that I expected to find something exciting anyway.

After about another hour of surfing, one of my friends that I have failed to notice logging on sends me an IM.

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** u finally settled in?

I smile. It's my friend, Shikamaru Nara. We had been friends since elementary school, and though he was known as the lazy genius, and normally brushed everything off as 'troublesome', he was still a great friend. He was my best friend actually. He's the one I miss at Kaji the most. God, it felt good talking to him. Since I didn't know the phone number at this mansion, I wasn't able to give it to him.

0emoRaven0: i suppose as settled in as i can be

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** troublesome...did u start skool yet?

**0emoRaven0:** no. skool doesn't start til next monday

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** even more troublesome. skool already started here, and Ino's already being a pain in the ass.

I'm amused now. Ino used to cling to me like a leech, which I found very annoying. We met her freshman year at our highschool, and she immediately joined my fanclub. She was loud, and her platinum blonde hair was obviously fake. But after she calmed down a bit, she was actually pretty fun to hang out with. She lost interest in me, thank Kami, after the 300th turn down. She developed a thing for Shikamaru pretty soon afterwards. I'm glad it was a bit more mature than what she had for me, or poor Shika would have gone mad to have her around.

**0emoRaven0:** she's just having fun. i'm sure it's not THAT bad for u

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** very helpful advice. anymore useful info in that ass of urs?

I almost laugh at this one.

**0emoRaven0:** i'm sure u know everything about my ass, Nara

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** troublesome...

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** any new friends? 

**0emoRaven0:** no, and don't really intend to get any, either.

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** troublesome...the mom is calling me to do more stupid chores. better go b4 she spits flames at me

**0emoRaven0:** the best of luck w/ that 

**xXLazyshAdoWXx:** yeah yeah smartass. l8r 

_**xXLazyshAdoWXx**__**has signed off**_

I sigh as I lean against my pillow, my rare good mood deflated. I brush another stray black hair out of my face, suddenly mentally exhausted. After talking with Shikamaru, it made me miss Kaji all the more, and I silently curse Itachi under my breath for making me move all the way out here.

I push my laptop to the side, letting it fall to the blankets before I move to go downstairs and get something to eat.

After the small elevator ride down, since I'm feeling a bit too lazy to go down the stairs, I go into the kitchen and look in the fridge. I simply make me a small meat sandwhich and some water. I'm not feeling too hungry, but something small like this should keep me full in case I decide to skip dinner in a few hours. I hear the rain pattering on the roof, and the mansion sounds pretty empty. No maids or waiters around, and the patter on the roof echos along the space of the mansion. I like it though.

After I finish my sandwhich, I go to the living room to watch some TV, because I honestly have nothing better to do. It's one of those lazy days. I watch Fantastic Four, which I think is okay. I never was into comics or anything when I was younger, so I can't say I enjoy this movie that much. The special effects are pretty cool, which is something I normally always like to watch. After about another hour of watching pointless TV, I move back to my room. This is pretty sad...

I want to finish reading my book though. Or watch the rain. Whichever I feel like doing first. 

Sighing as I make my way up the stairs, I think about where Itachi is. Shouldn't he be back by now? I'm bored out of my mind. Surely that business meeting shouldn't have lasted that long, ne? 

As I go in my room, I decide to lay down on my bed while I read my book. Every once in a while I turn to watch lightning flash outside my window and illuminate my room. I love the thunder. It's soft, periodic rumbling is comforting, and it sends a thrill through me when a sudden 'BOOM!' follows a particularly big lightning bolt. After another hour of reading, I mark my place and shut the book before rolling over to take up most of my bed space. I look over towards the window where rain is dripping down the glass, and the wind is bellowing against the trees outside. I happen to glance over at my desk that is seated right next to the window, and what I saw made me tense.

The laptop.

I sit up suddenly, and look over at my bed space. The fucking laptop was right here! I swear! I know my memory isn't that lax!

I look again over to where the laptop is sitting innocently on my desk. I get off my bed and move over to it, picking it up and turning it over, as if it's hiding a secret and looking at it might give me the answer. I raise an eyebrow as I don't really find what I'm looking for, though I have no clue what I expected. I raise an eyebrow.

Maybe one of the maids is playing a prank on me...?

Or maybe I'm coming down with a memory disorder...some type of amnesia.

I put it down, and decide I don't really need to be in my room right now anyway. Aniki should be home soon.

I move downstairs, and when spotting a passing maid, I stop her.

"Um, excuse me, miss," I start, and she turns to look at me. She looks about in her mid twenties, honey brown hair curling around her face framing her jade green eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" She looks at me in confusion, she looks like she was trying to bring some towels to the bathroom. The way she said 'Sasuke-sama' was sly, and I see a glint in her eyes, and almost regret stopping her. She's trying to pull the innocent act, while trying to seduce me. Has she ever heard of the word 'pedophile'?

Keeping on my stoic mask, I ask, "Has someone been in my room lately?" Now she looks completely lost. Guess she thought I was stopping her because she thought I was interested. Tch. Women.

"Well, the maids don't come in to clean your room until you leave your bed in the morning. Once a day." She explains, and I nod, before trying to send her on her way. Key word: trying. "Although if you want me to come in your room..." Her eyes are most definitely coy as she practically purr those words at me. I grimace at her suggestion, a scowl crossing my face at her indication, and I glare hotly at her. 

"That won't be necessary." She seems to have gotten the message. She hurried along, with her towels, her steps giving a bit of too much bounce in the rear end section. I sigh.

And that's the reason I don't like women.

I was never worried about my sexuality that much. I had always been avoiding women most of my life. There are only a few I like to spend time with, one of them was my mother. She was the kindest woman I'll ever know, and she was completely understanding about my sexuality, and proud of me that I came to her to confess.

I admit that I am gay, although I don't know if that can be completely true or not. Right now, I consider myself asexual for the moment. I have had sex with other guys, though, and I find it more enjoyable since I get to skip all the drama and so forth that comes with women. It's a great stress reliever I find, and I find that Aniki becomes increasingly annoying everytime I have sex, because he always mentions my 'aura', and how I'm not as bitchy as I was the day before.

I've never been bottom, and honestly don't want to be. Seme shall forever be my role. I've never stayed in a relationship for too long. Mostly because the guys I date are only after my money and looks. Seems that most of the world functions by money and sex now a days. Can't say I'm looking for a good relationship either, because I don't want to be around people in general. People are annoying. Or they can be when they want to. Yup, asexual.

I stay in the living room just listening to the rain pour on our house, me lying on the couch. I wonder about what the maid said about no one coming into my room to clean it until after I get out of bed. I don't know if I'm comfortable with the thought of maids cleaning my room in the first place, though I'm sure they're more excited to clean Aniki's room than mine, since he's older than I am. So I guess someone really is pulling a prank on me. That, or I have memory problems. Which I wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

I eventually fall asleep on the couch, though obviously not for that long. When I wake up, Aniki is sitting beside me, watching TV.

"I see you're awake. You could always sleep in your bed, you know, instead of taking up all the couch space." My eyebrow twitches. He said all that with such a straight face while watching TV. He can be so annoying sometimes. That stupid mask makes me mad sometimes.

"Well, I see you decided to grace the house with your presense," I remark. I sit up while massaging my neck. It had gone stiff from sleeping at such an uncomfortable angle. "How was the meeting?"

"It was okay. We've established some ideas of how to improve things, and I've met some employees that I have hired. Though the ones working at the higher staff are a bit amusing. I'm sure this was all a good idea." Itachi's voice is a bit tired. It was a long business meeting afterall.

Heh...all a good idea. I don't know about that. I still miss Shikamaru and school back at Kaji. I don't think it was completely necessary to move here. Actually, I find myself thinking about that a lot lately. About how much I dislike our new home and everything just because I didn't want to come here. It's just...too new and different. Not everyone is accustomed to change. 

I sigh, another thing I find I do a lot lately. I tell Itachi that I'm going to bed, and he wishes me goodnight.

The laptop event forgotten, I decide to let it be for now. I climb under my covers that I love and bury my head in the pillows. The room is starting to take on my scent, and for that, I am relieved.

I hope I don't dream of my parents again.

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Well, this wasn't so bad, ne? Anyone else notice that Sasuke is all of a sudden insanely strong in the manga? It makes me want to hit Masashi-sensei... _grrrrr_

Review please!


	3. Strange Warmth

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Heya guys. Another chapter!! Please do me a favor and visit my MySpace account and send me some love! Look for Nicole Lemoine and **Only One Life**. I'd appreciate it a ton. Send comments and messages. I can get pretty lonely sometimes!

Another thanks to my beta Kiri-chan, who helps me clear up my stupid human mistakes. You're wonderful!

_**Warnings: **_Yaoi, though for this chapter, nothing really.

_**Disclaimer: **_No owns Naruto.

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru, baby!!!

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o **

_**Cure My Tragedy**_   
_Chapter Two: Strange Warmth _

**0o0o0o0o**

"Alright, maggots! You need to come up and get your syllabus for the school..." I swore I thought I missed my old school and home a lot before I came here to Konoha High.

Now all I wanted to do was run away and out of that classroom right now. 

Screw Itachi. I could just take a bus, and go live with Shikamaru. I'm sure I could handle any chores his mom would throw at me. Even if she was practically breathing down our necks the last time I stayed the night there and I had to help out. I can handle her fire breath compared to this crazy bafoon I have for an art teacher. I felt like crying now.

First, she made it perfectly loud and clear that I am new to the place and even did the worst fucking thing ever by telling the class where I lived.

What was her name? Anko-sensei? I thought my aniki was scary when I was younger, but this is the equivalent of Godzilla. Anko was a bit...on the weird side. Her attire for example wasn't something you would normally think was fit for school. She had on a fishnet shirt over her black strapless bra, short black shorts, and an off-white overcoat. Her purple (wtf?) hair was pulled into a messy bun in the back, making it have a spiky effect. And her eyes were relentless as they glanced over the room several times trying to peer into the souls of the other frightful (glad I'm not the only one) students.

She taught art, oddly enough. Her personality sure didn't match the subject, to me anyway. Too explosive. It kind of reminds me of one of my brother's friends, Deidara, from back home. Always going on about 'explosive art'. He was insane. I'm starting to think these two are related.

When I walked in my homeroom, I was actually hoping that I would be ignored for some reason. Now, it was clear that I was experiencing some extreme mental problems, maybe the lack of home oxygen, since I thought that maybe girls wouldn't have any interest in me if I walked in that door. Yup, major mental problems. At first, it had been pretty silent,and when Anko had told me to stand in front of the classroom, I swore that the females were raping me with their eyes.

I'm really not one to flaunt my looks...(biggest fucking lie of the century: what can I say? I've gotten used to the attention) and I'm not someone who wants to exactly change the way I look (now we're getting more to the truth), but I kind of wish I was hidious looking if it meant that the girls would leave me alone. They had all gathered around me asking me a million questions at one time, immediately giving me an extreme headache. And then the weird ass teacher decided she wanted to give away my new address. That whore... 

Gym was even worse. I really was on my way to walk out of the gym, if only to save my eyes, but my teacher's look-alike decided to stop me.

"You must be Sasuke!!! I welcome you to the awesome school of youth!!! I am Rock Lee!" Oh, the gods would have done me a favor by killing me then and there...

This guy had a bowl cut hair, which in itself was scary enough, but he also had bug eyes with long eyelashes and the biggest caterpillar eyebrows (I wanted to wet my pants...not really). His teeth blinded me with their shiny-ness. Needless to say, it was only worsened by his outfit. Green spandex with orange leggings. I was so going to kill Aniki when I got home...

He was a complete copy of our gym teacher, Gai-sensei. The other students didn't seem bothered by their looks, only by their attitude. It seems they grew used to it. I only wondered what drug they were taking to help them out with that part. 

"Ah, you must be the Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you! I am Gai-sensei, your gym teacher. To give a complete youthful welcome, I want everyone to run 10 laps around the school!!" This was followed by a good-guy pose with the scary abrupt image of sea-crashing waves in the background.

"Gai-sensei! I will do 20 and finish before everyone else!" Did Lee have stars in his eyes? Walk away...

The rest of the day was followed by other extremely abnormal teachers and obnoxious fangirls. My AP Calculus teacher, Kakashi-sensei, had showed up about at the end of class and had a mask covering most of his face. Iruka-sensei for psychology was always flustered, and had received several visits from Kakashi-sensei, all of them filled with him being flabergasted most of the time and blushing, and what looked like a perverted smirk on Kakashi's hidden face. Weird...

It was the end of the day and I was at my locker getting all of my things organized. I put several papers in my backpack, most of them needed to be signed. I received some textbooks and put them in my locker. While I was considered a genius, I found no reason to study extra. I pulled out a few pictures and magnets to put in my locker door. One was of my old friends Shikamaru and Neji. Another was of my family.

Normally, someone would be embarassed to put something so personal in their locker, but not me. I wanted to look at them everyday, my mother and father. Especially my mother. This picture was taken a long time ago. It was one of the few and the rare. I was about 7, and aniki was 13. My mother was beautiful, her face kind and pale, with ebony hair spilling over her shoulder delicately, framing her high cheek bones and kind smile. He obsidian eyes were almost mischevious, flickering with amusement even through the picture.

I stared at her face a long time, though I'm not sure how long. It was hard to pull away from it. My mother meant the world to me. She was the kindest and most caring person in the world, and no one would ever, ever be able to replace her. I looked away and closed the locker door with a slam when I felt a familiar prickling snesation in my eyes.

When I turned around abruptly, I was startled when I saw someone behind me and almost let out a yelp of surprise.

A young girl with pink hair and green eyes stood there. I almost scowled at her smile. 

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! I'm Sakura, in your Psychology class? Surely you noticed me!" She was flashing a sick smile, her eyes trying to be seductive. I almost rolled my eyes. First of all, who the hell dyes their hair pink? And second of all, when had we become familiar with each other enough to be on a first name basis? With the suffix -kun even? Clearly, this girl had no respect or manners. 

"No, I didn't notice you, nor do I want to." I pushed past her, almost smirking at her pout.

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it..." Her voice rang through the empty halls, and I could hear her footsteps coming to make pace with me. Oh boy, she must be a persistent one. "Anyways, since you're new here and all, maybe you would like a tour...?" Her voice was filled with hope. I turned a glare at her.

"No thanks. I can find my way around easily enough." I turned my gaze away from her and walked out the front doors to the school. She was still walking beside me as I was trying to hurry to my car in the parking lot.

"But-! Surely you need to know your way around! My dad is part of the schoolboard here, and maybe your parents would want to come meet them. It would be a special honor! You don't want to disappoint your parents, do you?" Her voice was very annoying now.

My glare was black ice when I turned to her, and I relished in her flinch as she looked into my eyes. Rage was flowing through my veins. How dare this wench even mention my parents?! She looked frightened, and I was filled with glee. I backed her up against a nearby car, and put both my hands on either side of her head so she had a clear view of what I thought about her. I noted she was trembling slightly.

"Look, bitch, I don't give a fuck who the hell your daddy works for, or who the hell you are for that matter. Now, back off." I pushed off of the car and again headed to my own.

She didn't follow me.

**0o0o0o0o **

_Well, I've had enough  
Of these selfish crimes  
I hurt myself again   
Not knowing why _

I sifted through my papers in my bookbag, making sure I had everything. I looked over some of the syllabuses and other forms, taking and organizing what needed to be signed by Itachi and other things. It was eerily quiet, the mansion pretty empty since the maids were all in the servants' quarters on the other side of the mansion, getting ready for night time. I sighed as I finished up the last of the paper-organizing thing. What a day...

_It seems so easy  
To leave it all behind  
And avoid the truth  
I think I'd rather just go blind _

My school was alright, and I could hardly wait to tell Shikamaru about all that happened. But it was 11:30 p.m., and he was definitely sleeping by now. That's all that pineapple head does. Even during class. And yet somehow, he manages to make excellent grades. Maybe it was his lax attitude that drew me towards him in the first place. It certainly has made us best friends. Thinking about Shika made me think about Ino and Neji. Heh, I sure missed them...I really do wish they were around right now.

_And everything erupts  
My life has come unglued  
And the ties that bind have left me  
What am I to do? _

I put everything on my desk and headed to bed. My iPod was clutched in my hand as I stripped myself of my pants. I had on a baggy enough shirt, so I should be comfortable in it enough to sleep peacefully. After turning off the lights, my room was bathed in moonlight. It was pretty actually, and I climbed into bed and cuddled my pillow, taking a deep breath and relaxing, as if that one exhale would rid me of all my day's tensions.

It's so hard to believe that I'm trying to adjust to this new life. It's like I'm detached from myself, setting myself in automatic mode. At night, with only the moon as witness, I really let myself come back to reality. I tremble under my covers slightly as tears roll down my cheeks, making warm trails. I miss them so much...

_Can't seem to recognize  
That stare behind those eyes  
Who is this man I see?  
Who's looking back at me?_

My eyesight is blurred by my tears, but I don't care. All I can see is my mother, who's picture I had looked at this afternoon. Memories will never cease to come to me. I sometimes wish it would go away, but who can stop pain? No one. All I want to do is let oblivion take me. I love sleep so much, because it's my only salvation. It's the only cure to my pain sometimes. Other times, like tonight I'm sure, it becomes my worst enemy. But I suppose I love it because of what it shows me.

Every night, I pray that I don't dream of when I was younger with my parents and aniki. But the images never fail to come to me. Probably because it's a false prayer that I wish for. I want to dream of them. To live in those images, even though I know they will never be true again.

_Can't focus through the grey  
And I am fading into nothing  
The reflection must get clearer _

My tears have stopped and I know I'm on the verge of sleep. Somewhere, in only a mere corner of my mind, I recognize a hand coming towards me through my slitted eyes. But I'm so close to sleep, I don't want to pull away from it to see what it is.

The hand is feather-light, brushing the tears on my face away. I can hardly feel it, though that might be due to the fact that I'm half-dead. It's comforting with its caresses, and I'm lulled further into sleep. I wonder if it's aniki...

_'Thanks Itachi-nii-san...' _I know my brother is always there looking out for me. He must have come home and wanted to say goodnight. How kind of him...

The hand, with it's strange warmth, was brushing my hair out of my face with a soothing motion, and I completely embraced darkness. 

**0o0o0o0o **

_"Sasuke-kun!" _

I ran towards my mother who was holding lunches for me and Itachi. We were at a park, and it was one of those rare days that both my mom and dad wanted to come with me and Itachi to play. I was really happy when they said 'Let's go to the park'.

Itachi didn't really want to play, but I'm glad he's here with us. He looks happy that father and mother wanted to come too.

"So, how was school, Itachi?" My father striked up a conversation with aniki as they ate their lunches, and I chatted with mom while we ate ours.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was a deep clear blue. I really loved a clear blue, summer sky. I loved Mom. She was pretty, and smart, and she helped people, and I was so happy she came with us.

"Okaa-san! Come play in the monkey bars!" And she did. I love playing with Mom. She never denied me. Itachi came to play too. Later, Mom brought out a camera.

She wanted to take a picture! Yes! Just the four of us! I stood by Itachi-nii-san while Mom and Dad stood behind us, their hands on our shoulders in a comforting manner. We stood waiting for the camera to take the automatic picture, and it was one of the best ones we ever took. I loved it when it came out.

"We'll be a family forever and ever, right?" I looked at Mom with my hopeful, black eyes.

She smiled at me, her face full of warmth.

"Of course, dear. I'll never break that promise."

I jerked awake when a loud thunder boomed, and I sat up abruptly.

I had broken out in cold sweat, and I immediately put my hand to my forehead. It wasn't the only thing that was wet. I had obviously cried again, fresh tears staining my face. I didn't stop them, not even at the noise of the rain beating against the window, or the fact that I was soaked in sweat.

I craddled my face in my hands, and sobbed.

_'You lied to me.' _

Her face was so real, and I could almost still smell her. The wonderful scent of cherry blossoms after rain. Her eyes were filled with such warmth.

_"I promise that we'll stay a family."_

'You lied to me, Okaa-san. How can we be a family if you're not here...?' 

The skies cried with me as I continued to sob into my hands. I'll never stop dreaming about them, will I? Never stop dreaming about my mom...I loved my father too, but my mom was always there the most when I needed her. And she never pushed me to be something I'm not. I missed her so much, that it was unbelievable.

I could almost feel her comforting embrace around me still. The warmth that she emitted, her radiance giving me courage...a part of the dream was still with me as I felt her embrace.

Wait...

A part of the dream...?

It really did feel like someone was holding me... I didn't feel flesh, but...

I stopped my sobbing momentarily to glance at my shoulders, as if expecting to find reassuring hands there, but there was nothing. It still felt as though someone were holding me, despite that. I turned around in my sit-up state, craning my head to look behind me. But there was nothing there, as it should be. I recognized that the wamrth left me the moment I turned to see what was behind me. The loss of warmth almost sent me into another tirade of tears, but I held back.

I checked the clock on the night stand by my bed, and saw that it was 3: 27 a.m.

Man, I am not going to be a happy camper tomorrow morning. Maybe the battering rain would put me to sleep.

I burrowed under my covers again, noting that the sheets were wet and I would have to change them tomorrow. With the night air-conditioning, it was pretty cold. I let a shudder rack my body before I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting back to sleep.

After a small moment, I felt the warm feeling back again. It was strange, when I was just feeling cold, but this time I didn't dare question it. I let that strange warmth hold me until I drifted off to sleep again.

The last sensation I felt was another gentle caress to my face. 

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Well, there's that. I'm still making some progress, though it's slow, I know. Naruto will come into the picture sooner or later, just wait for it!! Yay for the new chapter of Naruto, chapter 359. When the hell is Naruto-chan going to come back in the scene?! I miss him!


	4. Disaster Day

_**SilverKyuubi says:**_ Hey guys! Here's another update. It's about 5, 700 words, so I hope it makes up for a non-update of My Kitsune. I'll try to get to that as soon as I can. I got back recently from watching _Transformers_, and I have to say, as much as I hate the TV show, this show was awesome. Special effects were off the charts, and it was well done. And very funny. The reason I went to see it in the first place was because Shia Labouf was playing in it. It's pretty hilarious.

Again, as much as I love Sasuke, I have to say I think he's a little too well trained in the manga, my impression never changes with even the newest chapter of 360. I mean, how is Naru-chan going to win him back if he doesn't have a chance? _-sniffs-_ Anyways...

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru

_**Warnings:**_Yaoi, boy x boy yumminess which everyone enjoys! Actually, except my friend Caleb, who sounded like he was about to puke at the thought of two guys kissing when I talked about it to him..._-shrug-_

_**Disclaimer:**_ No owns. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be having sex in every corner of Konoha.

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Cure My Tragedy**_

_Chapter Three: Disaster Day_

**0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, I was miserable.

I had a horrible headache, and it took a bunch of effort to be able to sit up in bed, but I managed somehow. My alarm clock had made my head all the worse. Dressed in my baggy shirt I wore the day before, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. The table was already set with wonderful smells, and I immediately went to get some good black coffee. The cure of all groggy mornings.

After a healthy breakfast, I went to change and get ready for school.

I looked in my closet closely. What should I wear...? Hm. I sifted through my closet, which contained mostly black. I though black was a very appropriate color to fit my mood most days, since I never really felt all sunshiny and hunky-dory nowadays. I picked out a black, skin-tight Disturbed shirt that was slightly worn, but comfortable, and hugged my abdomen slightly. I went and picked out a pair of some slightly baggy blue jeans and through the clothes on my bed to go take a shower.

After my morning hygiene was completed, I put on my clothes and some accessories for the day. A black choker necklace and a few bracelets.

As I went to head towards the front door to get my backpack and my shoes to leave for school, a passing elderly maid handed me some papers. They were the ones that I had left on my desk last night to get signed by aniki.

"They were on the dining room table. Your brother signed them late last night before he went to bed. I'm sure he never would have thought to sign them if they weren't in front of him last night, seeing as he was so exhausted. Poor man works hard," she said all this with a kind smile on her face. _'Huh,'_ I thought. Maybe one of the other maids came in last night and put them on the table...?

"Thanks," I mumbled to the maid crossly. I wasn't feeling too well. It wasn't until I was in the car and half-way to school that I realized I could have taken an aspirin before leaving the house to rid me of this blasted headache. Great.

As I entered my blasted art class with the evil Anko-sensei whom I glared at very severely with the infamous Uchiha glare, she merely grinned innocently like she didn't have a care in the world. I grimaced. She was scary...

Since it was before class and some students were just standing around, I saw someone wave at me from the side of the room.

"Heya, new kid! Come over here!" He was pretty loud...but pretty interesting. It was a brunette with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He showed off some abnormally large canines as he grinned at me. I walked over to where he was, and a few other people were standing around him. "How's it going? I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Welcome to Anko's Art Hell." He said with a grin. He shook my hand fiercely. Who shakes hands anymore?

"Sasuke," I said in greeting. Standing next to him is a pretty tall guy with spiky brown hair and sunglasses. He wore a big coat that covered the bottom of his face, and you wouldn't be able to tell what this guy was thinking if you tried.

"Shino," he said with a slight nod. I nodded back. A girl was sitting nearby, but obviously with the small group. She had long, beautiful black hair with a blue-ish shine to it. She was twiddling her thumbs with an obvious nervous attitude. And she also had pale, pale eyes. My eyes widened as I recognized her slightly.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga," She said with her head down, her hair framing her face.

"You're related to Neji, aren't you?" Her lilac eyes immediately raised to mine in shock. My black eyes took in her form.

"You...you k-know my cousin?" Now I know where I saw her. Neji's family had a picture of her hanging on their fridge. I asked Neji about her a few times since she seemed pretty cute, but he would always look away without saying much. He only said that his cousin was living in a nearby city, and didn't even give me her name. Huh. Wonder what was the big deal.

"Yeah, me and him are pretty good friends." I said as I took a seat nearby them. I saw her head tilt down, a look of sadness coming over her face. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't mean to put the girl in an uncomfortable conversation. Not the best way to start out trying to make friends. So I quickly changed the subject.

"Is the sensei always like that?" Seemed like a sensible enough question. Kiba grinned at me.

"Yeah, she is. You should see her when she really starts to get into the art stuff. I'm not really here for the art class, just checking out the scenery, if you know what I mean." The dog-boy leered over at Anko who was yelling random hellos at the students who were filing in the room. She wore a similar outfit she wore yesterday. A skin-tight black shirt with another black fishnet shirt underneath and a mini-skirt. Yup. Figures some people would come in here for the mere fact of being lazy and having a free show. I grimaced.

"If I had known she would be like that, I would have taken another elective. Like a higher level science class or something." Shino looked toward me.

"She's not that bad. And trust me, anything would be better than to have an AP science class. You would have Orochimaru-sensei if you did. You _don't _want to be unfortunate enough to get him." Shino's voice was stern, and I knew he was serious. I looked up, curious.

"How come?"

Hinata answered.

"He's a horrible man." Her voice was firm, and I was shocked she could speak without stuttering like she did seconds before. "It'd make you want to run if you just looked at him. I almost transferred in there last year at the imploring of my father, but when I took once glance at him, I decided to work hard for a different class to appease him. Nothing is worth going to his class." I could see a bit of fear flickering through her bottomless pearl eyes as she spoke about the teacher. Seems he really was a wacky job. I sighed. Even more good news.

"So what's on your schedule?" Kiba asked, a friendly smile back in place.

We exchanged schedules and discussed different classes and lunch periods and where to meet, and all that good stuff. These guys were okay I guess. Soon after, the bell rang for the students to start class, and I endured another hour of the evil teacher who seemed intent on making the students life hell by making us read a book on art history. It was only our second day, dammit!!!

Kiba sure didn't make things better for my headache though. His loud voice tended to make it throb more than usual. He often said many perverted things to the teacher, much to Hinata's embarrassment. She would always blush as red as a tomato, and Kiba would always receive two blows to the head. One from a textbook thrown by Anko-sensei, and the other a bonk to the head by Shino.

Well, home sure as hell was different. And I was still pissed at Itachi for making us move here to Kaji, but...

...maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad living here.

**0o0o0o0o**

That's it. That is _it._

I take back everything I thought earlier about it ever being the slightest bit _possible_ to live here without much disturbance. This was just _wrong_.

Lee, in his grotesque green spandex jumpsuit with the hideous orange leggings, and Gai with the exact same outfit, were...were...

...hugging.

I wasn't the only one who wanted to gouge my eyes out with a fork and get a screwdriver to drill that horrible image out of my head. Some of my classmates looked like they wanted to throw up. Some were actually throwing up, which was even more sick and disgusting.

I slap a hand to my forehead in frustration. I didn't think I would have to get layed so soon after coming here. I was hoping that I could put it off for a little while to adjust to this place, but being here was so fucking _stressful_ that it was driving my mind into a hole. I would hate to think that I have to come to gym class everyday like this.

"Look away!! It's the apocalypse!!!" Kiba yelled in my ear. Ow.

"Lee?! What the hell are you doing?!?!" The pink-headed one that I really hate hit Lee over the head with her punch.

"Sakura-san! I apologize! I was merely expressing my gratitude for Gai-sensei for showing me a new technique of exercise!" Lee said, his bug eyes reflecting hurt at Sakura's actions. The poor kid obviously had a crush on the pink slut. _**(Gomen for Sakura fans! I'm a Sakura basher!)**_ Che. Don't I feel sorry for him.

"Now, now, Haruno-san, leave Lee be." Gai tried to calm Sakura down. "I really was teaching him something new." This didn't appease her though. I didn't stay to watch the pointless quarrel.

I walked around the court, not really interested in doing anything since the 5 laps we were supposed to do, I had already finished. Many others were still running and stuff, but I was glad I finished early. I wanted some peace.

I sat down on a tuft of grass under a shady tree nearby and just relaxed for a little bit, watching the sky. The cool breeze was refreshing. It was nice after all this rain that had been pouring over Konoha for the last while.

My attention was caught when I saw bright red flame colored hair. I quickly looked to see a boy standing next to what looked like an abandoned building, smoking a cigarette. He wore a black shirt with black baggy pants, heavy chains resting around them. I could only view his side, but I saw that his eyes were outlined in what looked like mascara. I grimaced slightly. I'll never understand some boys' urges to wear makeup. I found it disgusting.

He obviously sensed my gaze, and turned his head towards me slightly, looking like he was measuring me up from where I sat. We were quite a bit away from each other, but I could still see his piercing eyes from across the distance. My breath was caught in my throat as I looked into his sea foam eyes, bright and penetrating. I held back my surprise and kept a stoic face and glared right back at him. Our gazes stayed locked for a while, before he gave the slightest of nods that anyone would have missed if they didn't know what to look for.

But I saw.

It was a sort of neutral agreement of some sort. I continued to stare until he took one last drag on his cigarette and threw on the ground, crushing it beneath his shoes, before walking around the corner of the building and out of my eyesight.

"His name is Gaara." I looked up from where I sat to see Kiba looking at where the redhead --Gaara-- had once stood. "He doesn't talk to anyone, can't really say he had any friends either. He never does, everyone is afraid of him, and they have reason to be." Kiba took the initiative to sit next to me. "He went to juvy for the longest time for killing his dad when he was twelve. He got out about two years ago, and then came to this school. He was avoided for a long time. No one likes him."

Okay, now Kiba is rambling. He thinks I care about that redhead with the makeup and the whole Goth expression. Hey, I don't mind wearing black since it looks good on me, and I have nothing against the gothics, but I'm definitely not one of them.

" -- until this one kid came along. He was pretty cute, got along with--"

And Kiba's still rambling. I sighed, but continued to sit, not really caring to move right now, just hoping that the brunette would get the queue to move away from me. I really wanted to be alone right now.

"--blonde would always talk to Gaara, and I guess they became good friends until he died--"

I was almost yawning now. I hope aniki bought some more sleeping pills. I really can't say I care for more nightmares tonight. Even with the sleeping pills, I still get nightmares sometimes. And that's no good at all.

"--poor kid. Gaara talked even less after that until he stopped talking overall. Hey, Sasuke, are you listening?" Kiba's voice was irritated now.

"No." I said bluntly. Who am I to lie? Kiba looked flabbergasted for a second. I stood up and headed back to the gym to get ready to change, it was almost time for my next class. Kiba followed me, mumbling an 'asshole' under his breath.

I smirked.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked to my room with a heavy sigh. I think my mind has been scarred for life. It was hard to get the image of Lee and Gai out of my mind. Anything green reminds me of that now. I mean, honestly...

As I was walking down the corridor, I heard something fall in the other room nearby. I furrowed my eyebrows, a faint throbbing building in the back of my head. If it was one of the maids trying to take some random pictures of me, I would so give them something to commit to memory. And it wouldn't be pretty.

I went to the door, seeing it was slightly ajar. I sneaked over there as silently as possible, by shoes muffled my the carpet. I crouched down slightly, and looked through the crack in the door.

I didn't see anything at first. It was an office room of no real importance, and when I looked on the floor, I saw that it had been a book that had dropped. I furrowed my brow. All of the books were stacked against a wall in there, it wasn't all too possible for it to fall in the middle of the floor where it was laying right now. But there wasn't anybody in the room, either. Normally, someone can feel the presence of another person when someone is nearby.

I glanced around the room through the crack again, trying to find someone, but not seeing anything. Huh. Weird.

_"Kuso!"_

I started, my eyes widening. I looked in the room again, but I couldn't see anyone. I could swear it was coming from the room. I glanced away from it and looked down the corridors I was crouching in, but finding no one. _'What the hell?'_

_"Crap...I know I put it somewhere in here."_ Was this a prank or something? I hear the voice reverberating throughout the room. It's coming from in there. Maybe a tape recorder was playing...? _"That bastard must have moved it while I wasn't looking. Where the fucking hell is it?!"_ Okay, I was getting really freaked out.

I bust in through the door, ready to demand what was going on, or if it was a joke, get it out of the way. I heard what sounded like a gasp when I entered. Finding no one in here, not like I haven't before, I stood gaping in the middle of the room. I was thoroughly convinced that this was a joke now. I looked around, expecting to find a tape recorder playing the voice, but all I found in here was the desk with all the books on it that was back up against the wall. I scratched the back of my neck in confusion, wondering what was going on. I searched every corner of the room before, walking back in the middle of it, satisfied that there was no recorder. I noticed the voice had stopped as well.

I looked around again, not knowing what exactly what I was looking for. Finally, my eyes landed on the book that was in the middle of the floor. I bent over to pick it up. It was a book on psychology, one that looked pretty old. I wondered first why the hell we would have a book on this in the first place. Surely there was a better copy, this one was falling apart.

I scratched the back of my head, very confused. I put the book back on the shelf where it was, still confused as to why I had heard a voice in the room previously. Maybe I was really losing it...? Maybe I should take Itachi's advice and go out to the city. It was still a while till dark, and I'm sure no one would miss me too much tonight as long as I came back before my curfew. It _was_ a school night after all. I couldn't stay out too late.

Brushing the whole strange event off, I turned and exited the room, closing the room tightly behind me. I was still confused though. I sighed as I leaned slightly against the door. I just needed some fresh city air.

**0o0o0o0o**

I changed my clothes again, deciding to wear a fishnet shirt that hugged my body tightly, and a black body hugging muscle shirt over it. I put on some black jeans and attached many chains and such to it, while adding a few accessories and some black boots. I was in the mood to go clubbing tonight, deciding to get the stress out of my system.

As I looked in the mirror of myself, I saw me. I mean, I _really _took a good look. What I saw, was somewhat of a stranger.

I had circles under my eyes, probably of having so many nightmares and such and it was starting to wear on my body. I really did feel tired though. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I was tired of those nightmares. Even that soft, mysterious touch on my cheek last night seems so far away now. Heh, it was probably just the air caressing my skin, and I was just having wishful thoughts.

I shook my head slightly, my ebony hair swinging with it. I couldn't think like that. I sighed again, as I looked at my reflection one last time before turning to leave my room. I prayed that I wouldn't run into any of the maids, or else they might drool.

I walked down the stairs. Feeling a sudden shrivel up my spine made me stop and abruptly turn around, suddenly frightened. My eyes widened as I searched around for whatever the source for the chill was. I ran back up the few steps I had climbed down, and looked back up the corridor, but I couldn't see anything. It took me a second to realize I was breathing hard. Geez, what the hell was wrong with me?! I'm getting scared at nothing!

I tried to calm my breathing down, before facing the stairs again. But I couldn't deny that I had felt something. I glanced back one last time, almost expecting to see some figure right behind me, like it is in the movies. But seeing nothing, I calmed down again, and climbed back down the stairs, this time not looking back at anything until I reached the front door and slammed it behind me.

As I walked forcefully to my car, I realized that I was extremely and suddenly furious. At who...? But I already knew it was at myself, for I felt like I was turning into a lunatic.

I narrowed my eyes, and clutched my head wit my hand, and noticed that I was sweating like I just ran a track marathon. I just stood in front of the driver's seat of my car, looking at it, but not really seeing it, lost in my thoughts.

I felt that fear that had risen inside of me. What was that? That sudden irrational fear...it was bogus. Unreal. And it was for no reason. Kind of like when you are a child and have to go to bed in the dark after watching a horror movie about specters coming to get you as soon as you enter your bed. It was that irrational fear that plagued me now, and it was making me angry at feeling that.

It wasn't until I was already on the road in my black car that I realized with some curiosity, that the fear that I felt was something like what every person feels when their sixth sense officially kicks in.

The knowing and feeling that someone was watching you intently.

**0o0o0o0o**

I arrived at a club called _Sharingan_. It was supposed to be one of the most popular clubs in this city, which is big enough to have several clubs. It was pretty populated for a Monday night, and I suppose this was a common thing to go out clubbing. You were supposed to be at least 21 or older to enter, but I charmed the young lady at the entrance so that I wouldn't have to show my ID to her to prove my age. I can look older than I really am if I really wanted to.

It was another one of those drink beer, have dry sex on the dance floor, and hit it hard in the back rooms kind of club. I went to these a lot with Neji before. We usually ended up having sex in the back rooms with random guys that we didn't know. We would have with each other, seeing at one point we were convinced it could be a good idea to go out with one another, but the only problem is that neither of us bottom. It just wasn't in our pride to lower ourselves to being an uke, so we agreed on that part and decided to leave it in the hands of anonymous sex.

I know aniki knew about my little secret, but he kept it from our parents since he himself indulged in it once in a while. He sometimes came with us. Despite being a responsible person, Itachi did have loads of stress to burn off, and he wasn't so desperate as to use his own hand for relief.

I first went to the bar to order a drink, listening to the pounding music vibrating throughout my body almost. I was feeling pretty rotten tonight, so I seriously needed some alcohol to loosen up. Especially after that messed up episode with the whole sudden fear thing, and the voices in the room. It had started to make me have a slight headache that I hoped the alcohol would get rid of. Though I knew that was bullshit. It would only feel much worse in the morning. I couldn't drink too much, I had to drive home after all.

After feeling a little tipsy from the drink, I turned on the barstool so I was facing the dark lit room where flashing lights reflected off of the moving bodies on the dance floor. After a few more sips of my drink, I was feeling up to joining the swaying and sweat-glistening bodies.

I moved sensually, leaving myself wide and open for any company that might decide to come along. Flexing my body to the music, I could feel a presence behind me, and soon felt arms wrap around my waist. They held the obvious male structure, so I turned in the person's arms to look into glazed maroon eyes that spelled lust. This person had hair matching his eyes, and I was immediately hooked. This one would do.

He put his hands on my hips and grounded our pelvises together in movement of the beat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my breathing increasing with the friction. I take a good look at my future lay's features.

His face is very pale, and very expressionless, but not like how the Uchiha's normally do it. This guy's look is almost like that of a doll's. His maroon hair is slightly limp, but frames his face perfectly. He looks pretty frail, maybe he's a bottom. We'll find out when we get to the backroom. It'd be way too bad if we would have to part merely because of our position preference.

We continued to move with each other, blending in with the others surrounding us like waves of a seductive ocean. Grinding and sweating, panting with our little clothing. I felt his breath feathering across my sensitive neck, and it sent a tingle down my spine. He grabbed my ass, and gave it a squeeze before pulling me closer to him. God, this felt so good...it's been a while since I've been layed.

After a few more songs to get us more into the mood, he stopped, and began to wordlessly lead me to one of the backrooms. There was no need for words.

As we passed a few occupied doors, we could hear loud moans of pleasure over the pounding music, making me even more anticipated about the upcoming sex. Hopefully a sex marathon. My curfew's midnight after all, and school starts at 9:30 A.M.

When we reached a vacant room, we tumbled to the bed, immediately intertwining with the sheets. He landed on top of me, and we engaged in a passionate kiss, his tongue starting a duel with mine. I kicked off my shoes and socks, moving my hands over his shirt as to try and get it off. I wanted that fucking shirt off, I wanted to feel his skin. His burning skin against mine...

He must have finally gotten the message, because he was removing his shirt, and loosening his pants flap. I started to scavenge his delicious chest, my hands roaming that beautiful, sweaty chest. I tweaked a nipple, and heard a gasp from above me. I smirked.

In response, He grinded out hips together, rubbing our clothed erections against each other, drawing moans from both of our throats. God, it was hot... My thoughts were starting to turn to putty as he unzipped my pants and stuck his hand down my pants. I had went commando tonight, and _oooohhhh_ am I glad I did. I let out a throaty moan. He began to stroke my hard shaft, and shiver after shiver racked my body, filling it with pleasure. _'Fuck...'_

He discarded my muscle shirt and fishnet, his hands roaming my chest. After a while of throaty moans and groans, I felt it was time to take charge. I let him have his fun as leader, now it's my turn.

I grasped his arm, and flipped him over so that now I was smirking down at him. I saw a small scowl plaster itself over his face before it contorted in pleasure as I removed his pants and grasped his erection freely, pumping the hot shaft between my fingers roughly. His face was delicious, just like his body. Man, I can almost taste how it would be to fill his tight ass, those muscles squeezing my member dry. I groan at the thought.

Our clothes finally tossed, I grasped both our erections with my hand, stroking them together. All of my once coherent thoughts were now scattered, leaving me only in a puddle of want and need. The stranger's maroon eyes were half-lidded, covered completely with wanton lust, and I kissed those pink lips roughly until they were a plump red. Our bodies continued to grind until I thought it would be good to stretch him now.

His eyes were closed in pleasure, and I groaned again. This guy was hot. I stuck my fingers in my mouth, coating them with my saliva, before moving them slowly to his back side, and then brushed my forefinger against his ass.

Right after that contact, his eyes immediately flew open, clearing from the lust over the shock as he looked at me. He grabbed my hand away from where I was about to finger him.

I glared, my onyx eyes challenging his red ones. "They're supposed to go in there..."

His eyes were like a lava fire. "I don't bottom." This was the first time I ever heard his voice, since he never said anything to me the entire time we were here and when we had danced. It was nice and deep, and had a raspy tone to it. It sent another round of sexual impulses down my spine, but I ignored it at the moment. Geez...how the fucking hell did I know something like this would happen?!

I sighed, hanging my head slightly so that my hair blocked my face.

"Have you never bottomed before?" I asked in a somewhat calm voice, trying to reign in my hormones so that I could try to convince this guy to _please_ let me fuck him. I'm too hard to try to go find someone else.

He glared again. "No. And I have no intention of it. If you want sex so bad, then you be bottom. I refuse." Great. _Fucking_ peachy. Well there was no way I was going to bottom. I let up off of him.

"Fine. We can forget this then. I'm not a bottom." But before I could move to get up and get dressed, I suddenly felt myself get pulled back and onto the bed again, finding myself looking up into enraged maroon eyes on that doll face.

"You're going to do something about this. You can't do all that and not fucking finish it, bitch." His face was strangely collected, and when he started to spread my legs and settle between them, my eyes widened and I felt that first sparks of panic build in me.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're a pretty thing...young too." He continued as if he didn't hear me. "But I guess you could worm your way in a club like this with your looks. Looking for sex pretty badly, whore?" He sneered at me, and I began thrashing.

"Get off me! Get the _fuck_ off--!" My sentence was cut off in shock as I felt the head of his dick pressed up against my ass. I renewed my struggles against me with earnest. "GET OFF!!" I tried hitting him, but he pinned both my hands with one hand and held them down above me. I was really starting to panic now. This puppet guy was going to rape me!

Suddenly with all the strength I could muster from all my fear and panic, I managed to thrust my body up enough to throw him off guard enough for me to strangle away. I got up quickly, and punched him in the face, throwing him back and off the bed on the other side. I quickly threw on my pants, before I saw him getting up. Breathing hard from the fear, I quickly grabbed the rest of my clothes and slipped on my boots before running out of the room, feeling the stranger start to give chase.

The music was suddenly loud again, and the lights were flashing, and it didn't help my panic. I moved around people as fast as I could, even pushing some out of my way. This was a horrible idea. Why did I need to get laid again? Fuck!!

I finally found my way to the front door and pushed it open and outside...only to be grabbed from behind again and pushed against the brick building from the side. The force knocked my breath out, my lungs contracting heavily to try to fill them with air. I looked up in horror to see the redheaded stranger glowering at me with his now terrifying maroon eyes.

"You bitch!" I felt my face snap to the side as a stinging sensation on my left cheek. "I'm going to fucking make you scream so badly that you wished you were never born!" He punched me again, only this time I recovered quickly enough from it to avoid the next one. I pushed myself away from him, absolute fear coursing through my body. When I pushed him away, I recoiled myself so that I back up into the street outside the club.

I continued to back up on the black pavement, my eyes wide with fear and my face numb from the abuse he gave me. My body was shaking from the terror, and I felt frozen all over, my eyes wide in fear.

Suddenly, I heard another loud noise. It overcame my stiffness enough for me to turn and face what was making the noise.

Oh, dear God.

An eighteen-wheeler was within 30 feet of me and closing very fast, it's horn blaring at me to move out of the way.

But I couldn't.

I was caught like a deer in the headlights.

I felt everything slowing down, my heartbeat ringing in my head. I was going to die.

_'No!'_ I screamed somewhere in my mind. Even after all the shit I went through, no, I still didn't want to die. Not for aniki, necessarily, but for the fact that I didn't want my life to be taken away from me.

Well, I can't say that I see everything my life has been, but maybe I'll just go over today. I had serious lack of sleep, had the worst imagined vision in my mind scarred into the afterlife of Lee and Gai-sensei, I thought I was losing my mind earlier when I heard voices coming from the extra room with books, I went clubbing and almost got raped by some freaky redhead who at first looked really sexy, and said redhead beat my face and gave me a severe headache, and now I'm about to become a pile of red goo on this random street in front of a club I wasn't really supposed to go in anyway, and now Itachi will strangle me in the afterlife.

So! How was your day?

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: And there's that. Gotta say I need an opinion on the whole hot and sweaty scene, since I have no clue how well I did. Not like I'm going ot run to my parents and see how much they like it. _-cowers-_ Please drop a review!

Later.


	5. Aftermath and Meetings

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Hello, everyone! I know, it's been a while, and I apologize. And I also apologize that, even though I promised last time that Naru-chan would make an appearance, he does, but the big sha-bam doesn't happen until next chapter, and I'm sorry!!! I would write more, but I don't want to put this off another day.

Also, I would like to ask a favor to the readers, that they might add me to their MySpace. I'm on often, and I'll give news on my updates and such. Also, it is my life away from fanfiction, so don't look for my works on there, but there **is** a 1 1/2 min. long trailer of Naruto: Shippuuden the Movie, so be sure to take a look. You can find my MySpace address on my profile. Please add me as a friend!

Enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Cure My Tragedy**_

_Chapter Four: Aftermath and Meetings_

**0o0o0o0o**

_"Sasuke-chan! Come over and get some ice-cream. I got your favorite!" Okaa-san called over from an ice-cream parlor while I sat on a bench by the park._

_"Hai!" I ran over, a happy grin on my face as I parted from the swing. My mom greeted be with a kind smile and handed me my vanilla ice-cream cone. Vanilla was always my favorite._

_"You know, Sasuke-chan, vanilla ice-cream is a little boring, don't you think?" My mom said as we walked over to a nearby bench. I pouted at her._

_"Okaa-san, I can't help it if I like vanilla ice-cream. It's yummy and creamy. And it's _not _boring." She merely giggled as I frowned at her._

_"But you need to sprinkle a little something on it. Don't you want to add a little flavor to all that boring stuff you do?" She grinned at me. I pouted more, separating my mouth from the sweet cream._

_"Okaa-san, you're so mean!" She laughed at my pout. I hated being made fun of, and I didn't think I was all that boring. I didn't like being laughed at either, especially by my mother, but her smile was contagious. _

_I laughed with her._

_It wasn't that I loved my mom more than my dad, it's just that she made more time for me and aniki than dad, but I cherished my time with Otou-san whenever he was home. _

_But I loved my mother's smile more than anyone else's._

**0o0o0o0o**

I couldn't fucking believe this. I was going to be run over by a _truck_ because some asshole couldn't take a 'no' to me not wanting to be fucked in _my_ asshole!! That's so messed up! And heaven forbid if it isn't an eighteen-wheeler. I guess if I _have_ to die, I might as well turn into a splat of blood because of a huge-ass truck.

Damn! I'm cussing a lot. I guess it's because I'm shaking and frozen all over and can't really move out of the way.

It's headlights are blinding me. Geez, do I have to be blind before I die? And I can't hear either. I know this guy must be blaring his horn, but my heartbeat is just pounding in my head, like the throbbing a headache does.

This is like a dream...right? Oh, please let me wake up. Why did I have to come here? Why did I have to be so stupid?!

I didn't want this to happen. Strange how everything seems to have slowed down, like it does in the movies. It's almost like my mind is recording this moment for some reason.

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Oh, please just let me pass out before I'm hit.

I wait.

I hear a loud slam, as if something just threw itself against a huge hunk of metal, and a huge crash to my right nearby.

My eyes fly open as I look ahead to see what the hell happened.

The huge truck that was going to hit me was now turned over on it's side and crashed into the building that was there. A huge dent was on it's side, as if someone...had _punched_ the fucking thing over there. I could hardly comprehend what was going on because my body was still trembling from the immense panic and fear I felt. I stared at the truck that was overturned with wide eyes, as if not trusting myself to understand.

What...what happened? It was just going to hit me...

There were sparks flying everywhere from the electrical lights of the building it just hit. Finally, after the numbness in my body somewhat left me, my hearing came back to me. There were shouts all around, people running and hollering, and I could hear the distant sound of a siren coming. I watched as the driver of the truck came out, screaming in pain. His left leg was bent at an odd angle.

Everything was in a mess. There were chunks of concrete spread all over the street, and the cars behind the truck were stopped, and horns were honking. Some people were on cell phones talking frantically, obviously calling the police. Other standbys came to assist with the driver of the truck.

I finally snapped out of it, and noticed sweat was pouring off of my form, my muscle shirt clinging to me uncomfortably.

I looked carefully at the dent in the side of the truck a moment, perplexed, my eyes still wide with disbelief. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...

I couldn't turn my head away from the scene. It was like a hypnotizing thing... Out of the corner of my vision, I saw the redheaded would be raper stare at the scene with his mouth gaping and his eyes. The psychotic and somewhat insane part of my mind wanted me to laugh at the expression, since it wasn't befitting of the normal puppet like plaster of a face that he obviously normally wore.

As the sirens grew louder, my legs seemed to move on their own to the parking lot, straight passed the maroon eyed guy. My mind was completely out of it. I couldn't think, I couldn't _breathe_... The whole thought that I was almost dead was too much.

My body on it's own got into the car, put the key into the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot and into the street away from the strange incident. My subconscious was the one driving, since my awareness was totally shot.

_What the holy _fuck_ just happened?_

**0o0o0o0o**

My hands were shaking on the steering wheel the whole way home. I was still sweating, and my mind was still no less numb than it was 15 minutes ago. I briefly looked at the inset clock of my car that said 1:03 A.M. Shit. Aniki would be mad...I could only hope that he decided to go to bed out of exhaustion instead of wait for me. I couldn't pray for him not to be aware of my not being home.

As I pulled in the driveway, the tension in my chest was extremely tight. I turned off the engine, and just sat there for a moment, my hands grasping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles had turned white from the pressure. I stared intently at my reflection in the windshield, as if expecting some sort of _sense_ from all that's happened. God...dear God, what happened...?

I was shaking so bad. I needed sleep...I needed time. The whole intake of what happened was so great, it filled my blood with so much fear, that I could hardly take it. It was like I was going to lose my mind any second.

I had to sort things out, but I needed to in the solace in my room. I couldn't think out here.

As I walked in the door, I heard the living room TV on, and saw Itachi glance over from his seat on the couch at the sound of the door opening. He immediately had a scowl on his face and got up abruptly and stomped right towards me. I looked blankly at him, my expression dazed. His presence was intimidating, but I don't think anything could have scared me as much as tonight did.

He neared me, and I nearly flinched at the enraged expression on his face. One he rarely showed. Holy _fuck_...why didn't I just stay home?

He must have seen something in my expression as he neared me, because his face immediately softened he got a good look at me. Whatever he must have seen must have made him rethink his anger, for which I couldn't express my relief. It could have been the way I might be five times paler than I normally was, or the fact that I was shaking, or maybe the hint of hysteria in my eyes...or all of them. I pleaded desperately to my brother with my eyes, our former way of connecting as children. I couldn't handle this right now. Not this guilt I was feeling.

Itachi looked at me long and hard, concern flickering through his eyes, though I could tell that he was more worried for me than he was showing. He let out a long and tired sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He reopened his eyes, and the fierce black that met me almost made me flinch again.

"We're going to have a nice _long_ talk tomorrow, so you won't be going to school. You are going to tell me every single detail of what happened tonight, or so help me, I will never let you out of this house. Do you understand?" I bowed my head submission and shame as his answer. He sighed again, one less tense than before, as if a storm has blown over. "Go get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."

I nodded slightly, my bangs covering my face. He stepped aside and allowed me to pass by him to go upstairs.

I'm a horrible brother.

Making Itachi worry like that... what was I thinking? I should have known better. I never went to a club alone. The only reason I went in the first place was for the sex, because honestly, without the original parental care that we lacked since both our parents were away all the time, we kind of got into some pretty messed up stuff. Both me and aniki. Sure, we avoided drugs and smoking -- things which lasts long periods of time and form bad habits -- but we needed an outlet, and our parents couldn't provide one. So we went to our friends, and sex.

Before we moved, both of us had ended up going to clubs nearly every night, though I'm sure Itachi was trying to get his full share of rutting before taking over the business here. He would be extremely busy after all, as I was beginning to experience. We never really talked about it to each other, alcohol nearly wiped out our memories anyway. Nothing to talk about in the first place.

I went in my room and closed my door, my body still trembling and heart still racing from the extreme excitement of today. God, how would I be able to sleep tonight with my body still going a thousand miles an hour?

I sighed anyway, and walked over to my bed, kicking off my shoes and socks before throwing myself on my mattress. I clutched my pillow close to me, and suddenly felt like crying. I was so scared... I've never been so scared in my life. It scared the shit out of me in the first place when that weird redhead tried to rape me, but when that truck almost hit me...

My brow furrowed as I looked back on that event. How _did_ I survive that anyway?

I didn't want to think about it right now, but I forced myself to look back anyway. My body was out of commission throughout the whole thing. I remember the blaring horn, the blinding lights, the way I was caught in the middle of the street with fear rooting me to the ground...

And then...

It suddenly crashed into a building.

I opened my eyes and blinked, sifting through my memories again to try and remember.

Could the driver have turned the wheel fast enough? No...it was an eighteen wheeler, and it was way too close to hitting me to turn that fast. It would have hit me anyway. And now that I think back to it, it had a huge dent in the side of the truck, as if a boulder practically smashed into it. But it was so strange...how did all this happen? I should be dead.

I let out a shaky sigh and brushed some of my hair out of my face. Shit. I should be dead now, and that will make Itachi all the more pissed. It's probably only my some miracle that I'm alive.

I yawned, my heart finally deciding to calm down now that I was in safe territory and under the blankets of my bed. I suddenly felt exhausted. Shit I was so tired...today wore me out completely.

After another yawn, I snuggled into the pillows and pushed today's events out of my mind. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. The memories of just an hour or two ago seemed like weeks ago as my vision blurred, and finally I let sleep take me.

**0o0o0o0o**

_"Baka..."_

_I looked around the room where the raven slept. What an idiot._

_I touch his face as he slept, and smiled slightly despite my thoguhts. He almost looks like an angel the way his face is so calm. I frown at that thought. Ha. An angel. How fitting for me to say that._

_I cast one last glance over towards him, and disappear from the room._

**0o0o0o0o**

The sunlight was shining on my shut eyelids as it slowly brought me from my sleep. I scrunched my face in annoyance and groaned in my pillow. A light throbbing behind my eyes let me know I was getting a headache and if I moved from my place, it would increase in throbbing. I almost groaned again. Damn headaches. They come too easily for me.

I snuggled further in my blankets and pulled some over my eyes to block the sun in my eyes. After simple resting in my wonderful bed and coming back to the wakening world one piece at a time, I cautiously open my eyes. \

My vision was blurry at first, but it cleared after blinking a few times. I peaked at the clock on my nightstand absentmindedly and saw it was 1:03 P.M. I stared at it for a second before wondering why the hell my alarm clock didn't even go off. I missed school for the most part.

I groggily got up after a few more minutes of pondering the time and went to the bathroom. I was right about the throbbing. I guess an aspirin was appropriate. Holding my head down as I went in the bathroom, I turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on my face trying to get refreshed. I grabbed a towel hanging on the bar next to me and dried off before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked horrible. I had bags under my eyes and they were slightly bloodshot. And my skin tone was paler then normal. My hair was a complete mess, and greasy too. What the hell happened to me? Didn't I remember to take a shower last night?

Last night...

_Blinding headlights..._

_A horn reverberating..._

I nearly choked myself as everything..._everything_ came back from the previous night. The frustration, the fear, _the fear_, the stupid redhead who tried to rape me, the eighteen-wheeler...

I felt bile come up my throat and my head swim. The throbbing behind my head worsened as I thought about everything that had happened, and how close to the Reaper of Death I had come. All these emotions swirling inside of me was too much. Even though my stomach had nearly nothing in it, I threw myself over the toilet next to me and emptied any of the fluids inside of me.

I slumped to the floor, feeling more tired than I have in a long time. My headache lessened a bit, thank god. My body was shaking and it was difficult to lift myself from the floor.

"I didn't think you'd be having this much trouble," Itachi said from my door way. I looked at him from my place on the floor. Looks like he heard me wreching. His arms were folded across his chest. "You can be a bit of a troublesome brother sometimes." He said before walking over to me and picking me up bridal style and carried me out of my room and downstairs where the smell of freshly cooked food invaded my senses. I groaned in disgust, the thought of food anything but appealing to me right now. I tucked my face in Aniki's arms. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "You're going to have to eat something after the way you just vomited. You can eat some pudding with some aspirin."

He took me to the dining room and sat me in one of the chairs at the table before moving out of my sight around the corner to the kitchen. I groaned in misery at my headache and cradled my head in my arms, leaning over the table. I felt disgusting to myself, and in desperate need of a shower. I was wearing yesterday's clothes, of which I have no desire to wear anymore. I would rather like to seem them burned actually.

Itachi came back in the room with a glass of water and a small bowl of chocolate pudding and placed them in front of me.

"I put two aspirin in the water, so drink it all. And that pudding better be eaten by the time I come back in to check on you. It's not much, so you shouldn't feel to bad. When I come back in, you are to tell me everything that transpired last night. And don't leave anything out otouto, or I will know." With that, he left again.

I scowled after he left, most definitely not wanting to retell the fucked up happenings of last night. It made me throw up after all.

My face scrunched up at the creamy food put in front of me. First drinking the water and then taking the smallest bites possible of the pudding, it took me about 15 minutes to finish it completely. Afterwards, I felt too full and bloated, like I just ate a feast. After a few more minutes of resting my head on the table, Aniki finally came back into the room.

He sat next to me, a firm look on his face. "Now," he began, "tell me everything from last night. Don't leave out any details. It better be everything since I went to the trouble of calling your school to tell them you were sick."

I made another face, one of detest. I retold him everything, from going to the club, to the almost getting run over, to the mysterious way I was saved, to the drive home. Itachi's emotionless mask grew colder as I went on about the story, and inside my mind I was already grimacing. Dammit. I'm always making things hard for him.

A few seconds of silence followed my story, and after what felt like hours, Itachi let out a long sigh. He put a hand over his face and then moved upward to pull his hair back again, and I heard him mumbling under his breath slightly. He finally turned his piercing and cold black eyes on me, and I nearly shivered in fear. My brother was an intimidating person.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. Here I thought a move would be a good thing and it's starting to turn to shit." My heart leapt slightly at his words. Despite how miserable I felt at making Itachi worried, I couldn't help but hope slightly that Aniki would be so annoyed at me screwing up here that we could possibly move back. Actually, the idea was so brilliant I wondered why I didn't think about it before. Itachi's voice brought me back from my musings. "Do you have any idea how close you came to getting killed? I saw that incident on the news last night, but for some reason I was praying that you weren't involved in that."

I looked down in shame. Itachi's voice was kept neutral, but somehow it felt worse then when it is loud and angry.

He sighed again.

"Just..." I jerked up my head to look at him with shock in my eyes. Was his voice starting to crack a bit? Nah...I must have imagined it. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please..._please_ Sasuke, tell one of the many maids and waiters that live here where you are going. For god's sake! You had your cell phone off! Do you have any idea..." He turned away from me, and shame welled up in me again. His voice turned icy again. "Just tell someone before you leave where you are going."

With that, he got up and left.

**0o0o0o0o**

About another month passed since the strange incident.

Itachi had pretty much given me the cold shoulder for all this time, and it makes me absolutely miserable. I hate it when Itachi ignores me more than he normally does.

I had a few friends at school. Sakura grew a bit more tolerable. Lee turns out to be an actually interesting person, once you get passed all the bug eyes and bowl cut hair and the extremely loud screaming he does. He has some great dreams and stuff, and it can be inspiring to some other people. But it makes me sad to hear him talk sometimes.

His thirst for life is heartbreaking for me.

The friend that hangs with me most is surprisingly Kiba. If I had to pick a friend, he wouldn't pick Kiba's profile as one who could fit the description. He was loud, aggressive, clingy, a lot like a dog. He was also a bit prone to getting wacked in the head for groping passing girls in the hallway. Not exactly someone Sasuke would pick, but it's who he winded up with. Besides, Kiba talked enough for the both of them.

"Man, that algebra test was brutal!!!" The brunette complained as they walked down to the courtyard for lunch. Sasuke sat on one of the benches and put down his messenger bag to eat the packed lunch that a maid ordered for him that morning. Kiba immediately sat next to him. "Crap, a D. My sister is going kill me..." Kiba's shoulders slumped.

The brunette soon started eating his lunch too, and they went into a small quiet silence with Sasuke making precise bites and Kiba scuffing down his food. The silence didn't last long, to the raven's dismay.

"So, did you talk to Gaara today? I think you're the only one he'll warm up to. Probably 'cause you two are freaky alike." Kiba turned his triangle face towards Sasuke. Obsidian glanced towards him. But his thoughts weren't on the question asked.

He remembered when a while ago Kiba mentioned someone else that Gaara had warmed up to. He was distracted when the conversation took place, so he didn't remember any details, but he wanted to ask anyway.

"Kiba, who was the other person that Gaara liked?" Kiba looked confused, trying to comprehend what Sasuke was asking. And then recognition lit his face.

"Oh! It was a kid from a while ago. He showed up from no where like you did, only stayed in the second semester of the school year before something happened to him." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are rumors, but no one actually knows what the whole ordeal is. I think he lived up where your at. Him and his dad lived up there until they both died in a car accident. Sounded pretty fishy to me, but like I said, no one actually knows what the deal is." Kiba turned his attention back to his food, and I stared at my half eaten sandwich, mulling over the words that the dog-boy just spoke.

"They died?" I whispered somewhat to myself. My thoughts immediately turned to my parents. It was ironic that I was to live in the home of people who had also suffered the fate of my parents.

I was pretty absorbed in my thoughts, but my mind still listened to what Kiba was saying.

His face took on a somewhat bewildered look. "Well, actually, I know that the dad died, but I'm not so sure about Naruto. No one ever said or asked anything about him. It was all over the news about his dad being dead, but nothing much was said about the kid."

"Hn." The conversation cut off and I nibbled on my sandwich a little before the bell rang for classes to start again.

**0o0o0o0o**

Jesus _fuck_ what a headache. I had the most irritating throbbing in my mind all morning. I turned my maroon eyes down the hall way, my suit uncomfortable against my skin. Shit, working for Itachi would be suck a fuck feast. I had no desire to do this, but this was all in the intentions of the plan.

I kept my puppet mask up, walking down the hallway and passing co-workers to get to Itachi's office with my briefcase. He was a pain in the ass, or could be when he wanted to. Oh well, I better get there. I hate making people wait.

I knocked on the door twice before hearing an 'enter'. I walked in to see the Uchiha with reading glasses on scribbling something down on some paper work. Despite his mask that, surprisingly to me, was more perfected than my own, anyone could tell he's getting stressed. Who the fuck wouldn't after what happened last month?

He was an exact replica of his younger brother. Well, actually it's the other way around, but it almost gave me a hard-on to think about that night. Despite all the yelling and tempers that were thrown my way after causing so much of a fuss and being reckless.

Black, sexy obsidian lifted to my maroon ones and another shiver passed through my body. Damn, what I can't do to keep my job...

"Yes, do you have the papers Sasori?" What a bedroom voice...I think I could cum just by hearing it screaming my name.

"Yes." I merely say and pull my briefcase on the desk separating us to take out a folder. More unimportant stuff, well, to me anyway. I was only willing to bring the papers up to him so I could see the almighty Itach-sama. He looked over them briefly before training his eyes back on me.

"Thank you." And he gave a small wave of dismissal that made me scowl as soon as I was out of his vision.

Despite how utterly desirable the Uchihas are, they are unbelievably arrogant. My memory still burned with irritation at how the younger Uchiha tried to dominate _me_. My scowl showed plainly on my face as I walked down the hallway to head towards my working office.

I just hope this stupid thing that Orochimaru has me doing will end soon. This is starting to become a pain in the ass. I don't even remember why I took on this job.

A crash resounded down the hall, co-workers looking up from their workspaces and cubicles to see what was causing all the commotion.

Ah, yes. That's why.

A man was on the floor, papers spilled at his feet and glass from a vase scattered on the floor. He was bent over, mumbling curses under his breath in an amusing way. A soft smile crossed my face as I watched him, with his blonde hair spilling over his shoulder.

"Do you need assistance, Deidara-san?" He looks up at me, his blue eyes looking at mine in relief. He let out a smile.

"That would be much appreciated Sasori-san, un." He really was a silly thing. He bent over again to pick up papers, and I took a moment to discreetly admire his backside before kneeling myself and started to pick up the glass. "I seem to be so reckless sometimes, un. Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem." Oh, trust me Deidara, it's no problem at all. The blood beneath my skin was boiling already.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ugh, I was sneezing every five seconds due to the dust down here.

There was some old stuff in the basement from the last family that had lived here. It was a Saturday, and I was completely bored. Itachi had forbade me from going anywhere without him or someone knowing. And since there was really nothing for me to do, I had decided to wander around the mansion in the less-than0used parts. It was pretty interesting, because some rooms were still filled with stuff that had been covered over in dust and grime.

Pictures and furniture, things that I found in the basement that had been of the previous family. There was a man who had a certain air about him even in the picture. He was tall, spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and yet a certain fatherly kindness to his face and expression. Something my father never held. Below him was an adolescent, a mirror image of his father. He had strange whisker marks on his face, and a mischievous grin. His eyes were more of an ocean, rather than icy eyes carried by, obviously, his father.

Next to the father, was a beautiful woman. Actually, she could be called more than that. She was exquisite. Long, flowing red hair that wasn't overbearing, but a nice auburn color. Her eyes were cat-like and narrow, a deep red that almost looked demonic. She had a pale complexion, and was wearing a red sundress. She also carried the whisker marks that had been on the younger boy's, the mother apparently.

A family. With an obvious contentment that made me turn away from it.

I had come down to the basement after much searching, not even knowing we had one.

This place was filled with rats and dust, but was calling all the same. I mean, it's like going treasure hunting.

There were boxes of other things too, more pictures, but I didn't bother looking at them. There were papers and documents, books, belongings, and all sorts of other things.

I decided to look at one of the books. As I glanced through the covers, I realized these weren't that old at all. Maybe when I was about 13-14 years old was when some of these titles came out. I flipped through some of them, coughing every once in a while when dust flew in my face. After a couple more minutes of looking at one novel, something slipped out of the pages and caught my eye.

I leaned down from where I sat and picked it up, inspecting it. To my surprise, it was a small gem hanging on like a necklace. Even in the poor lighting, it held a bluish-green quality that was absolutely stunning.

I got up to move to quickly put the things back where I found them and left the basement to observe my finding in a better light.

I went in my room, closing the doors behind me and sitting in my chair by the desk, ignoring the dust and dirt covering me.

It was beautiful, probably even more so if it was properly cleaned by a professional. It gleamed, and a smile came across my face. The first one in weeks. I then realized how much Itachi's negligence of my recently has put on me. The thought of Itachi put a frown on my face immediately, and I placed the necklace on the desk.

Aniki.

Tears pricked at my eyes at the thought of him. I would never go and ask him what was wrong, or why he was ignoring me. I knew I wanted to scream at him though. Anything. Anything to get a reaction out of him then the coldness and the same indifference he shows everyone else in the world. Like I don't matter to him. Like I never mattered.

Placing my elbow on the desk and my forehead on my hand, I silently wept, the flash of happiness at finding the beautiful gem disappearing as if it were never there. My only family wouldn't even look at me without shame. My shoulders shook as I sobbed quietly.

It was because of my thoughts that I didn't hear him coming up behind me.

"Ano, that's mine."

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: I know, I know, you all want to kill me for not updating in forever. _-runs away-_ Ahem...I apologize for not updating sooner, a bit of distractions getting in the way. Like summer vacations and such. And school is starting anew! Yes! Highschool, here I come to tackel another year! Wh-hoo!!!!

On another note, I did **not** think little cute adorable Tobi was actually Madara!!! I thought he was Obito, like everyone else. _-pouts-_ Does this mean he can't be cute anymore? And Pein-kun is awesome! He's really hot. Well, new chapters of Naruto and such will get us through another year, ne? _-smiles-_

Have a **great** new school year everyone!!!!!


	6. Oh, Dear

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Wow, I'm so sorry about the late update. But since I feel like defying my evil father and uploading a chapter on my supposed-to-be-grounded internet, you guys receive a new chapter for my rebelliousness! Yay! _-still gets pummeled with random inanimate objects- _

_**Warning: **_Um...somewhat emo Sasuke...yup. That's it. For this chapter anyway.

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru (who else?)

_**Disclaimer: **_No own Naruto. But I hope to meet Masashi-sama one day!

Enjoy and forgive me!!!!!

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Cure My Tragedy**_

_Chapter Five: Oh, Dear_

**0o0o0o0o**

My eyes widened as I heard a voice behind me, a slightly familiar one too. My mind automatically went into a panic mode, thinking the voice belonged to a burglar.

I stood up abruptly, ignoring the tears streamed on my face and whirled around to face the intruder, knocking my chair down in the process. My abrupt movements seemed to have startled whoever it was that was behind me, and he let out a yelp as he was knocked to the ground since he was right behind me. I took the chance to run as fast as I could to the door, not even taking a look at the one I toppled over, though I recognized a flash of yellow hair in the corner of my eyes as I ran from the room after unlocking it.

I turned down the halls that were becoming familiar, and ran down the stairs. The waitresses were startled as I moved swiftly by them, but I couldn't even see them. I was filled with a strange fear, an irrational one, but a fear nonetheless. I must have looked like I was being chased by a monster to the other occupants of the mansion.

I ran all the way down to the backyard and outside where I felt it would be most safe to linger for the moment. As I followed out far enough to see the upper level where my room would be, I looked up to the top floor, trying to get a glimpse of how the intruder could have possibly gotten into my room, my heart pounding frantically from the rush, and my breathing coming out heavy.

I rested my hands on my knees as I bent over slightly to regain some strength. I looked up at the window. I took the time to remember that I locked my door.

As I looked to where I was when I heard the voice, there was no one there. I couldn't see anything, no way someone could have broken into my room. I didn't open the window or anything. And besides, there was no way someone could have climbed the straight wall. What the hell made my mind so messed up that I would run out of the house thinking someone was behind me anyway? It could have very well been a waitress or waiter who was stupid enough to enter my room.

But the door was locked...

I shook my head. It wasn't the fact that someone had entered my room. It was the fact that it was someone I couldn't sense in the least bit. Or maybe it was the feeling I got after the presence was finally revealed to me. All I knew was that it sent a terrible shiver up my spine. Regaining my emotions, I headed back to the inside of the mansion.

Someone who worked there -- her name was Karin, an annoying and young redheaded waitress who worked for us despite her still attending my school -- gave me an eyeful as she stood at the entrance and said with cooing words, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You gave us all a terrible shock when you just ran out like the devil was after you." She smiled sickeningly sweetly.

I gave her an Uchiha glare. " I don't see how it's your concern Karin. Shouldn't you be working?" Okay...not the best way to approach this. But I didn't care, I wanted her out of my business. I couldn't very well tell her I was scared shitless of something that was probably in my head.

But she wasn't shaken by my threatening tone. "Okay, Sasuke-kuuun." She waltzed back inside the house, swaying her hips in what she thought was a seductive matter. I paid her no heed.

I went back to my room with caution. I had that same creepy feeling that crawled down my back, and it got stronger the closer I got to my room. I hesitated moving towards my door, my palms sweating and I could feel myself shaking from the adrenaline of it all.

I pushed all of my stupid emotions aside, and gripped the door knob before turning it and opening it all the way.

There was nothing there. My room was the same as it had always been, bed made, messenger bag in a corner of my room. Nothing had changed, except the chair I had knocked over was still on the floor.

_'Baka.' _I scolded myself. _'There was probably no one there in the first place.' _I reminded myself that I had an overactive imagination sometimes. Heart now very calm, I layed myself on the soft bed, my mind comprehending my irrational thoughts of there actually being something behind me, my heart nearly back to its normal beat already now that the fear was gone.

It was stupid of me, acting like a kid all over again. Even before my parents died, I had an imagination worse than anyone else's. I always had a heightened sense of paranoia, like I could always feel someone staring at me, though over the years I either got used to it or realized to myself that it was a bunch of hocus pocus anyway. I would crawl into my parents' bed and clutch my mother's arm while she whispered soothing words into my ear to drift me off into calm sleep again.

I spent stared at my ceiling, thinking again. Before, it merely felt like someone was watching me, upsetting my sixth sense somewhat. After my parent's death though...I had felt something change. It wasn't that the feeling in me had gotten worse, it was the other way around actually. The feeling that others were there was gone. It was odd for me, and not at all pleasant, as it had disrupted something inside of me. Most would be happy to have that out of their heads, but it was just like having a layer of clothing taken away from me. What I had once feared had become a comfort, and was then taken away from me, leaving me bare.

I sighed again. Maybe it was just that old feeling. It was like I was experiencing it all over again. Itachi used to tease me and say that it was our ancestors spirits that I was feeling and that they would eat me in my sleep. I frowned slightly remembering his words. He was always making trouble for me, and saying such mean things. I couldn't stand it. After father started to get him prepared for taking over the family business, he had stopped being his old annoying self, and turned somewhat emotionless like our father.

I missed the old Itachi more than this new shell of what he once was.

And now...

I almost choked.

God, I was becoming such an emo...making all of my thoughts bring tears to my eyes. I wasn't a pussy, and I refused to act like one. No matter how hard Itachi might be trying to hurt me with his lack of contact.

It was then that I felt something well inside of me.

Something I couldn't name...

Something...

...even darker than anger or sadness.

A mix between the two.

Only stronger.

**0o0o0o0o**

It's been another week, and Itachi and I have still not talked. And that strange feeling inside of me seemed to be growing stronger. It made me look at things differently in my environment as well. It was something I fear, for sure, but strangely curious the more I sifted through the feeling and looked through this emotion's outlook.

It made me think things seemed to bright. Too sunny. I hated that sun. I was becoming more accustomed to night.

Over the past week, I had been sneaking out my window, and going to abandoned buildings to sit on the roof and gaze at the city below. It left a rebellious type of feeling inside of me, one that made me feel strong and powerful. Well, not so much powerful as it made me feel free. And I enjoyed it dearly. But I sensed it wasn't this feeling that related to the darker one I feared that was growing inside of me. But the fact that I was directly disobeying Aniki made me feel good inside.

Right now, I was eating in the lunch room with Sakura, Lee, and Kiba. They were all chattering loudly and smiling, and while I used to not mind, for some reason today it made me feel angry at them. What was all the happiness for? It's not like there's a certain reason they should be smiling.

"...anyways, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked me, her green eyes warm as she smiled softly at me. Did the woman realize how annoying her voice was? A frown formed on my face as I realized my bigger problem, that I wasn't paying an ounce of attention to anything they were saying. Which made me wonder what the hell I was doing here in the first place.

"Hn." I said. I really didn't know what else to say, so when in doubt, go to default. Her smile grew wider, which I didn't know what kind of sign to take that as.

"That's great, man! I can't wait to see you there. It's going to be awesome." Kiba said excitedly from next to me. _'What?'_

"How youthful! Remember Sasuke-san, be at Sakura-san's house by noon Saturday so that we can have plenty of time to go to the shopping center down town, I'm sure it will be very fun." Lee smiled at me, his eyes shining with happiness. Wait...what the hell? I guess they took my 'hn' as an affirmative to whatever it was they were talking about...which was about going to the Board Walk downtown by the river on the far side of the city.

Great, had I only paid attention to what they were saying I could have refused. But I decided I didn't care what they or I did, it's not like I had something better to do other than stay locked up in my room for a while.

Lee turned to Sakura, a shy but embarrassed look on his face.

"Ano, Sakura-san, I was wondering...well, if Gaara-san could come as well...? He told me earlier that he was going this Saturday, you wouldn't mind if he tagged along would you?" His innocence was sincere, but something made me gag inside about it. Sheesh...this kid really needed to grow up.

Sakura looked surprised by the information, before responding.

"Of course he can, Lee-san." But then she stared a moment longer, before her face broke into a grin. "So _that's_ why you decided to let us go to the Board Walk this Saturday! I didn't know you had a thing for Gaara." Lee's face turned into a tomato, which I found somewhat amusing. Actually, that information surprised me. I hadn't been paying much attention to my 'friends', so I would have never guessed that Lee had an infatuation for the strange redhead.

"Quit teasing, onegai!" Lee was so flustered, with Sakura and Kiba surrounding him and poking him in the sides with grins on both of their faces. My temporary enjoyment vanished immediately, followed by a strange anger that came from no where.

"Leave him alone." My voice was, to my surprise, dripping with venom. The brunette and the rose-head immediately looked at me with surprise and, to my extreme delight, a bit of fear. I felt like grinning. They should be. Why mess with Lee like that when he didn't want to be bothered by anyone? Shouldn't they understand that?

"Sasuke, daijoubu ka?" Lee looked at me, concern filling his eyes. "Sakura-san and Kiba-kun were only teasing." I was filled with a fear of my own, but my outer face showed nothing. The slight fear inside of me was faint, but then growing stronger until I felt like I was suffocating.

I faced down, and abruptly got up to throw my untouched food away before heading out the door, my footsteps hurried. I quickly found a small alley between two of the school buildings and there, I placed a hand on the wall with my arm outstretched, looking as if I needed the wall for support, which a part of me really did. What the _fuck_ was wrong with me? It's like I'm never happy no matter what I do, and then this ...this, eerie feeling wells inside of me like a disease, and then all I want to do is puke right after.

I ran a hand over my face. I needed to calm down. I was having nightmares lately, most of my parents and stuff. They were good memories, but then they changed into something horrible. Something terrifying. They're blood smeared all over me, they screams echoing in my ears...and I can't shut them out. Most of the time when I have a nightmare, the subconscious part of me forces me to wake from it. But I can never wake from these, and sometimes I'm not even aware I'm sleeping they feel to real.

It left me sleep-deprived, and I needed to chill and not take it out on my friends. They were only concerned about me.

I let my head fall against the brick wall in front of me.

"Kuso."

**0o0o0o0o**

When I got home, Aniki was there waiting for me. I immediately felt an anger inside of me. I was _not_ in the mood to be dealing with him now. He was the one causing all these fucking feelings to come inside of me, all this frustration. I was so mad at him, because I realized that he was the one who was doing this to me, making me feel these darker emotions I had no desire to feel.

I was no fool. I knew hatred when I felt it, and I didn't want to feel it for anyone, because I had no reason to. I didn't want to put myself under some stupid illusion, or lose the only family that I have left. But somehow, they were making their way inside of my heart, and it was tearing at me. I don't want to feel this way, I don't want to be angry or mad at anyone, not all the time. Sure, I was upset at Itachi for ignoring me the past month, but I don't want to hate him for it.

It makes me feel like an immature adolescent who's angry all the time and thinks the world is against them. I'm no adolescent, and I certainly don't feel like the world's weight is on my shoulders, though I'm angry at how unfair life can be at times.

I glared at Itachi, not at all in the mood to be dealing with him now.

"Do you want something Itachi?" Frustration and resentment was clear in my voice.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me, which made me even madder.

"Just going to let you know that I'll be out for the next week on a business trip, so report to Karin or one of the other nurses when you intend to head out." Itachi's voice was stoic, as it normally always was. I hated that voice with every fiber of my being. It's as if he's mocking me. What, does he think I'm 3? Completely incapable of taking care of my own person? I mentally scoff at the idea.

"Whatever. Why are you telling me this? It's not like you cared to inform me of any other business trip. What makes this one so special?" His eyes narrowed.

"This one is a particularly long trip, negotiations with a rival businessman might take a while since I find that he's completely stubborn. I might be gone longer than one week, and I need to know now whether or not I'm going to see another accident on the television about my foolish little brother screaming for attention and using the media as his only way." I glared at him the more I heard his words continue, rage seeping into my form. I was gritting my teeth, and my hands formed fists. At least anger was showing this time. "So, if you have something you want to say to me, or in some stupid need of some attention, say so now."

Something inside of me snapped.

"What the royal _fuck_ to you care?!" My brother's eyes widened only a fraction that depicted his surprise, which gave me an edge. I could only see red in my vision, and fury singing in my blood. "Go fuck a tree limb, or better yet go to hell!! Stay gone as fucking long as you want so I don't have to see your face!"

I could see his anger building, and it gave me some satisfaction that he felt _something_ other than the boring placid face that he always wears. His voice was dangerous though, and it put me on my guard.

"_You_ are nothing but a spoiled little brat who just wants to feel sorry for yourself! I can't possibly associate myself with someone like you, no matter what blood you share with me."

"Shut up!" I screamed. His words pierced me, in which the pain quickly converted to more anger. "Just shut up, you prick! You're not my father, and you have _no _say it what I do!" I almost gasped at my own words, my throat closing up. That nauseating feeling was back, making me choke on my words.

_'Why did I say that?'_ I was shocked. I was frozen shocked, and I even more so when I looked into Itachi's eyes. Those dark emotionless and traitorous eyes...that held raw pain inside of them. That alone could shock me into a frozen-doe-like state. Guilt welled up in me, and I suddenly wanted to go and jump off a bridge.

He quickly covered up his emotions, hiding behind that damned mask again. I felt despair rising in my chest, my heart clenching at the obviousness of what I had done. When he spoke again to me, it was a whisper, and though I almost had to strain to hear him, I heard each word ring throughout my soul, cutting a new tear each time.

"No, Sasuke." A choked sob escaped my throat as he said my name. "I'm not your father, and I wouldn't dare try to be. But would you hate me so much because I care for your wellbeing? Or because of the fact that I feel I must do what's necessary to protect the last of my family?" He said this so quietly, and though he was trying to hide most of it, I've never heard him talk with so much feeling to me this way before.

But I still had a spark of fire in me. Well, it was more of ice, because when I regained my voice, I could no longer hear anger contained in its contents, only the pain, every ounce of pain he has dealt me the last month or so.

"You think keeping your distance is a help to me? Or to you, Aniki?" I saw him twitch, something that would have gone unnoticed if my attention had been divided. I choked back tears, my throat becoming dry from the effort to now sob.

Something flashed across his eyes that I didn't recognize, and he looked away from me, and then moved away from me. It was his way of ending the argument. My eyes narrowed in anger and the struggle to hold back tears. That fucking coward. Turning away from me.

I ran upstairs to my room, ignoring all the maids and waiters who were eavesdropping on our conversations. I slammed the door shut, and leaned my back against it for a moment, my whole body trembling. Did I not have a family anymore?

I went to my bed, layed my head facedown on my pillow before screaming all of my sorrow and pain into it, and soon after fell asleep, even though it was only about 5:00 P.M.

**0o0o0o0o**

Today was Saturday, the day to meet up at Sakura's so that we could all go down to the Board Walk and enjoy shopping. Supposedly. Not that I was in such a fun mood. I felt more like an empty shell, devoid of all tears. I cried everything out that night, the whole night. I didn't sleep, and I had the worse trouble sleeping there after. Nightmares became brutal and intolerable to the point that I was becoming startled at every dark corner, shadow, and shade. There were light bags under my eyes to depict the loss of sleep. While I was no where near Gaara's image of insomnia, my signs of lack of rest were clearly shown.

concern, I feel they should mind their own business. I was in no way close enough to my new friends to tell them about my personal life.

Itachi left the morning after the fight, which was 3 days ago. With no way to confront my brother on what had happened, I had no conclusion to myself of what to do. I felt so sad inside. I lacked the energy to even be annoyed at my friends anymore, no matter what they said. They saw the signs of depression written on me, and while I am now somewhat grateful for their

I had called Shika, and thankfully he talked to me a bit about it after subconsciously sensing that I was in need of a good friend. I don't know how he knows, but Shika's always been super smart.

Not surprisingly --well, to me anyway -- Kiba had invited Hinata to tag along. Gaara met up with us soon after, and decided to come along as well, after giving me a nod of acknowledgement. Lee was sporting a blush on his cheeks. He tended to stick with Gaara most of the time, going with him to different books stores, although I knew Lee had no interest in such things. We all followed Gaara to the book stores, but there was nothing new for me to get. Damn, no new vampire books...

Sakura and the others thought it was strange that I was into vampire books, so they decided to lump me in with Gaara. Apparently his choice of books were equally disturbing to the others. When I had glanced over his shoulder to see what he had picked out, they were a series of resurrection books, spiritual stuff. Not like religious, but afterlife and limbo type stuff. He ended up making 5 purchases. As we walked more, it made me wonder why the insomniac would be interested in such things. He looked like the type to me more interested in gory and horror stuff.

And so, later we finally arrived at the harbor, my face being washed over from the fresh, cool air from the river next to us. Fall was here, and winter was closing in soon. A season I always look forward to. Snow is wonderful, and I know most people tend to not like it when living with it their whole lives, but I truly enjoy the snow. I suppose it's because of the pure white color it has that makes me admire it as well as envy it.

It was just me and the guys, since Sakura had wanted to drag a blushing Hinata away from an equally flustered Kiba to go try on some lingerie. And so we waited for them to meet us here, Lee and Kiba leaning over the rail to the river and shouting stupidly, and me and Gaara off to the side, lost in our own thoughts for a while. About 30 yards away from Kiba and Lee for some quiet time.

I looked over at Gaara to see him reading one of his strange books seeming more fitting for some deranged girl that was interested in magical powers and stuff.

He caught me staring at him curiously at him, and smirked slightly.

"Wondering why I'm reading this?"

"Not really." I lied. He scoffed.

"Well, I'll tell you just to appease your non-curious mind. Since I'm a Wiccain, I like to believe that returning of a soul is possible." He said in his ominous voice. It sent shivers down my spine, no matter how much I tried to stop it. His voice was creepy, but yet fascinating. Addictive, almost. I'm almost tempted to try and sleep with the guy. He is pretty hot. I think I would even let someone like that top me.

"Why would you want to return a soul? Wouldn't it be in a corpse or something?" I had little knowledge of the Wicca religion, so I only knew about the basics of what they believed in. I was an atheist myself, so it's not like I take a great interest in these things. I knew that Wiccains used more of the five elements in their religion, believing in the elements of the Earth. But that was about it. I really didn't know they liked to look at magic stuff...but I suppose anyone could find it interesting.

Gaara glared at me. "Not in a corpse, in a live body. Not that it's any concern of yours." Another shiver down my spine. Damn, I was so close to fucking this guy. I think it's only my slight concern for hurting Lee's feelings that I held back from my hormones. I wasn't even sure if Gaara liked Lee because he kept that annoyingly stoic face plastered on.

But after pulling my mind away from focusing on the huskiness of his sexy voice, I finally realized what he said, and it made me a little curious.

"A live body?" He stared back in my eyes, his light green --almost grey-- seeming to penetrate my soul.

But I never got to hear his response, though I was pretty sure he had no intention of answering me.

"Guys!! Come with us to get some ice-cream. The parlor is just around the corner." Sakura turned to us, Hinata at her side dressed in a mini skirt and red shirt with a black fishnet underneath. Kiba and Lee, whom I had forgotten in my chatting with Gaara, turned towards the girls standing a few yards from us. Kiba openly scanned Hinata's body with lustful eyes, and she blushed immediately. My mind flickered to Neji for a moment, and wondered what he would do in a situation like this. Probably act like an over protective brother, despite his somewhat mysterious and poor relationship with Hinata. Gaara pushed himself from the rail and headed over to the girls with the others.

"Hn." Whatever. A breeze passed by as we started to make our way around the corner of one of the many buildings.

"So, Kiba what do you think of Hinata's new outfit?" Sakura grinned, and Hinata's face matched a tomato's.

Kiba grinned too. "She's fit for pole-dancing. Are you gonna give her lessons on that too?" A loud bang to the brunette's head was his reply.

Sakura:1

Kiba: 0

"Baka! Are you suggesting that I would _know_ how to pole-dance like some whore?! You know I'm into belly dancing!! _Not_ pole-dancing!" The pinkette fumed.

"What's the difference?" Kiba retorted after nursing his abused head for a minute. And so the banter continued, and we round the corner to make our way to the icecream parlor.

Right then, a gunshot was heard, and we all shot our heads up to look at the source of the noise.

There was suddenly screaming, and people were running about in a scrambled and panicked manner. A robber was coming out of one of the shops very close to us a bag in hand, and running straight for us with a hand gun in clasped in the fingers of his other hand.

Everyone around me at once started to scatter and run in different directions. I started to too, until the guy running towards me pointed the gun barrel at me. He was shooting at random people that were scattered all over the boardwalk, trying to get away from the lunatic, blood was spilling over the brick concrete. And then he pointed his gun at me.

_What the_ _**fuck**_

What did the idiot think I was doing, intentionally trying to stick my head in his gun barrel with loading bullets? What was even the point of shooting at anyone?

I tried to move out of the way, but then it was like the truck coming at me all over again. Only, I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the blood in to the side of me. Where the thief had shot some unfortunate soul in the back.

I vaguely heard someone telling me to run...probably Sakura, or maybe Kiba. But I was again caught in the spot like a deer in the headlights of a vehicle. The blood frightened me though. It reminded me of my dreams, of my parents, and I couldn't move.

I looked straight at the one, who was now walking purposefully towards me, with the gun in hand, aimed at my forehead. His face was covered with a black mask -- _How cliché,_ I thought -- but even so, I could still spot the feral smirk underneath, but one you normally see in movies.

Of someone who was indeed crazy, but not stupid. For some reason, I felt like prey.

He shot the gun. He fucking shot the gun, and the noise of it coming out hurt my ears terribly, but I couldn't shut my eyes to prepare for the pain. I had wanted to cry. I was such a weakling. Even with my eyes open to watch my death, the bullet never touched me. It skidded right passed my face, and landed into something behind me. Another person perhaps, or a pole.

The one who shot looked startled, probably as surprised as I felt that nothing had happened. He was only feet from me, and yet he _missed._ Had my first assumption been wrong? An angry look took over the male's face, and he shot repeatedly each time, and each time in made me flinch and recoil from the noise and the fear. But every time, it flew passed me, and hit something behind me, until the bullets ran out. I was speechless, still frozen with panic in my heart.

He looked utterly displeased, a scowl marring the face, and he raced off in a direction, speed unnatural, and yet I was not paying attention. The policemen buzzed passed me to chase after him, and yet some part of me knew he was already out of their reach.

Still staring straight ahead in shock, my knees finally buckled and I dropped to my knees.

What the hell? Was my luck seriously _that _bad?

A chuckle.

My eyes were still wide as I looked in front of me, shock still in my system. And renewing quickl_y _as I looked at him.

He was beautiful, like an angel, and I suddenly had to wonder whether or not I was dead and seeing a spirit who wanted to take me to Heaven. I dared not blink, in fear that his image would vanish.

His hair was like spun gold atop his head, glistening in the sunlight. He had a glowing tan, smooth and creamy and made me want to run my hands down his sides to see if it was as baby soft as it looked. He had a feminine body, though the obviousness of his male was shown through the slight build of muscle. His face was very cute, but there was a certainty to it that made it every bit male. But still adorable. His whisker marks gave him the image of a mischievous fox, and his eyes rivaled the beauty of the ocean and sky.

As I looked directly at him, I became aware that my mouth was agape, and I quickly shut it. He had a hand extended towards me to help me to my feet, and my body acted without my consent and I took his hand. His incredibly soft hand. It's like everything around us vanished, and all my mind was focusing on him.

I was still staring at him, and he gave me a grin, a playful glint shining in his heaven eyes.

"You really _are_ prone to bad luck. That's the second time I saved you." He said to me, but any possible thought towards words were stuck in my throat. I didn't even register what he just said, only the sound of his voice. How could I speak to this creature? I couldn't keep my eyes off of him though. He realized I was at a loss for words, and he grinned at me again.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's a pleasure for you to see me!"

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Oh goodness, I know I'm terribly late with the updating..._again. -droops-_ Gomen nasai!! I hope this makes up for it...I finally got a half-decent plot for this, and I'm excited about laying it out now. _Finally,_ the wonderful Naru-chan has made an interest! Don't worry, Sasuke will soon be snapped out of his fascination with Naruto so that their bickering can begin. _-grins-_ Arigatou for the reviews...and I am so sorry once again! School is a bitch! And you know, I can't believe people didn't figure out that the redhead at the beginning was Sasori. I gave some obvious hints. "Puppet-like face" should have given it away, but whatever.

See ya till next time!


	7. Dreaming of You

_**SilverKyuubi says: **_Okay, so allot of people were complaining about the last chapter and said there wasn't enough of Naruto in it...so guess what? I made another chapter for all of you! It only has a but of Naruto in it towards the end since I'm still not sure how I'm going to go about developing their relationship, but I hope it's enough to satisfy readers...since their's a Sasuke-Happy-Time scene in it. _-grins- _

_**Pairings: **_SasuNaru, duh

_**Warnings: **_yaoi, Sasuke fantasizing about Naru-chan, masturbation, all that good stuff.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto!!!!!

Enjoy! And please don't hurt me!

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Cure My Tragedy**_

_Chapter Six: Dreaming of You_

**0o0o0o0o**

I don't even think I knew what he said until after he was gone. There was no one there in front of me, and I mentally kicked myself. I must have blinked. Damn. I blinked again and my surroundings finally came back to me as if I were staring off into space. But honestly, if someone like _that _came up to you and smiled that sexy smile, wouldn't you stare and drool too? Oh wait...am I drooling? I wiped the back of my hand on my chin. Nope. Saliva free.

Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Gaara suddenly ran up to me, shocked and very concerned looks on their faces --well, not Gaara, but he looked a bit perturbed -- and it wasn't until Kiba grabbed my arm lightly in worry that I noticed that I was shaking.

"Holy fucking shit! What the-- how, I mean...what the hell was that?!" Kiba started gesturing with a bewildered and horrified look on his face as he gestured his arms in the air showing his disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun, how did all of that happen?" Sakura turned to me with her worried mint eyes. Gaara was staring strangely at me.

"I-I don't know..." I cursed myself when I stumbled over my words. I was so shooken up. Both by the crazy interaction with the thief and the gun and the amazing angel I just seemed to hallucinate into being. But honestly, I didn't think that was true...not even my imagination could come up with something like that.

"Atleast you are alright, Sasuke. We were very worried when you didn't move and even more shocked when the felon tried to shoot you!" Lee said, his eyes wide with shock.

I sighed. "I know...but let's get out of here." Now that I noticed, there were still some people in terrified states. Some idiots were even taking pictures or holding video cameras to catch all that happened. I wonder if I should ask to borrow one of theirs to see if I was really so shocked to come up with an image of _him..._

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked me with her eyes that reminded me of Neji. God, what I wouldn't give to see him right now...We were walking quickly back to the parking area.

"I'm fine...just, shocked. I'm not even so sure of what happened." I said as truthfully as I could. But dammit I wasn't alright. Who could be alright after that? My thoughts suddenly flew to Itachi, but I quickly discarded it. What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. He probably wouldn't let me out of the house if he ever found out about something like this...

_'Not that he would care...' _I almost snarled. The bastard. The fucking stuck up bastard probably wouldn't give one fuck if that random thief took the life of another Uchiha, his blood brother. He would probably praising the gods that his brother isn't causing more mayhem for him. He could only have his perfect job in his perfect little house on the hill with a stupid homey city nearby to go to when boredom overcame him. My emotions switched from shocked and scared to anger very quickly. I realized it was just a way to turn my thoughts away from what happened, and how damn scared and frightened I was. Anger was a good stress reliever.

The drive back to Sakura's house was silent, with me in the back seat and Kiba still grasping my arm. I let him though. He occasionally glanced at me from the side. I didn't care for that, but the arm grasping me was strangely comforting. I knew he cared, and I was warmed by it. It felt good to have friends, especially when your fucked up brother didn't pay you any mind.

We all climbed out of the car to go to back to our respective vehicles.

"So you need anything?" Sakura asked politely. I noticed that all of them except Gaara stayed to pay me a farewell. He had acted pretty weird the whole time back too. I didn't quite understand it, but I was trying to push trivial things out of my mind. It seemed that my mind was trying to focus on everything else to avoid the topic of the shooting.

But I was still grateful for everyone's concern, though it was not needed. I didn't need to be babied, I was a big boy. Even though sometimes I don't always act it. I blame it on how my parents spoiled me rotten.

"No, I'm fine. Well, maybe not yet, but I will be, so don't worry about it. I just need to sleep it off." They looked like they didn't believe me, but nodded anyway.

My trembling had stopped when I entered my own car. I was grateful that I wouldn't do what I did the last time I was in a situation like this. It really bothers me that I'm so weak that I would shake and tremble like a child. It's degrading. I scowled instead. Damn, this was becoming like a pattern...

**0o0o0o0o**

It was around 7:00 p.m. when I got home. The place was spotless, as always. And only a few of the lights were on. I didn't see aniki's car in the driveway, so I suspected he wasn't back from work yet. Go figure.

I headed towards my room, passing by a waitress doing checks, namely Karin. I almost groaned as I saw he blob of red hair coming to greet me. I could practically _hear_ the stupid giggles inside of her mind as she saw me, and then I wanted to puke. This couldn't be happening. I just wanted to go to my room and pout dammit!

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Someone shoot me. "I missed you! This place was soooo lonely without you to brighten up the rooms!"

'_Eat me, bitch._' But I mentally took that back. She might actually do it.

"Hn." Ah, my typical nonchalant answer, come to save me again. I shoved past her and she had her mouth open like a fish, sputtering in disbelief. I was tempting to shove something down there too, to shut her up, and most certainly _not _my little me. I think then that I would actually throw up. Well there's a thought...maybe if I threw up on her, she would leave me alone. I grimaced as I thought about. Nah, I'm sure I could think of something better...and less disgusting.

When I entered my room, I was filled with relief and a homey feeling. And for good reason. My room was my sanctuary, no matter how girly that sounds. I could retreat to it whenever I felt like it. And while I wasn't one to sit on my bed and write all my thoughts on paper like girls, I did resolve to my imagination. Normally I would look to a book right about now to fill my head up with fantasies and adventures to think on as I tried to fall asleep. But that would ruin it. _Completely._

I went to my computer to try to see if anyone was online to talk to. Thankfully, Neji was on. I needed someone to talk to, and while Shikamaru would be great to talk to, sometimes he's too worrisome. He can call it troublesome all he wants, but if he's seriously concerned about one of his friends, there's nothing that will stop him from marching straight here to Konoha to try and protect me. And then it would take a half hour just to convince him out of it before I can even finish the story to him.

**0emoRaven0: **_neji, u there?_

**-WhiteHawk-:** _uchiha, u talked to me first...something must be up._

I snorted. Bastard.

**0emoRaven0: **_sigh y do u insist on saying pestering things?_

**-WhiteHawk-: **_y do u insist on making it so easy?_

Asshole. I decided to let that one slip.

**0emoRaven0:** _i just got into some shit...actually, i got into shit twice._

**-WhiteHawk-:**_ what else is new? u always seem to have some radar for dog shit, ur shoes are the proof of that._

**0emoRaven0:** _that was one time u asshole!_

I could _hear_ the jerk laughing from here! And I was 100 fucking miles away!

**-WhiteHawk-: **_aww, ur not pouting r u? u seem to do that often_

What? I do not pout.

I don't, do I?

**0emoRaven0: **_r u gonna listen to me or not?_

**-WhiteHawk-: **_fine fine...i was just seeing if that stick was still stuck up ur ass...which was proven true. what's on ur mind?_

So, after a few more minutes of bantering, I finally told him a bit of what happened. Granted, I left out that I was scared shitless and saw a --most likely not real -- blonde angel after the thief tried to shoot me. I didn't want him to think I was crazy...and I also mentioned that I was with his cousin Hinata and was okay friends with her.

**-WhiteHawk-: **_Hinata-sama, eh? _

I thought about that statement for a minute, a previous question that I had been wondering about worming its way back into my mind.

**0emoRaven0: **_say, neji, y r u and hinata so distant? when i mentioned u to her once, she got all flustered. i suspected there was something between u, but..._

I let the sentence hang. It took a few seconds for the bar that says _**-WhiteHawk- is typing...**_ to come up, showing his hesitation. I was curious to see his answer.

**-WhiteHawk-: **_our relationship is complicated...its hard to explain._

I was confused. What was so hard to explain? But I decided it didn't matter right now.

**-WhiteHawk-: **_uchiha, im gonna have to let u go._

**0emoRaven0: **_alright...g'night._

**-WhiteHawk-: **_good night...and i know its hard but, try not to get urself in more shit alright? whether literally or not._

_**-WhiteHawk- has signed off**_

Fucking Neji, he signed off before I could give him a piece of my mind.When I looked at the time, I saw that it was after midnight. Damn, were we really bantering that long? Well, I decided to try to get to sleep. My mind flashed with the thought of the sexy blonde, and a thought came to me. I haven't had a good fuck even before I went to that slut club that night that seemed like years ago. Sex was my therapy session. I was male afterall.

I got up from my seat and turned out my lights, took off my shirt, and immediately jumped in the bed not bothering with my pants. I didn't have any intention of leaving them on long anyway.

I stared at my ceiling for a minute, thinking back on today, and thankfully not nearly as shaken up as I was. It was almost exciting now, the way I come so close to death but always get out of it. I should really stop pressing my luck and just stay off the streets period.

And then my thoughts turned to _him._ Oh yes, the main focus of what I _really_ wanted. I already felt my pants tighten at the thought of him, and I haven't even undressed him with my mind yet. Damn, that was one fuckable blonde... My hand reached down towards my lower regions, rubbing it against the rough material of my jeans.

I fumbled my hand on my bedside table for my Ipod. I normally prefer a music rhythm thrumming throughout my body before I get started on this, it's a huge turn on for me. Not that I actually listen to the song. Certain things get to be very distracting.

_Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation  
from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference  
and gets stupefied_

The bass was pounding into my eardrums, and I felt at ease. I unzipped my jeans, caressing my hand against the boxer clothed erection growing. I conjured up a picture of that blonde, Uzumaki Naruto he said his name was. As I rubbed my hand over my growing staff, I imagined him with his golden hair between my legs. The oh-so soft hair threaded between my fingers as he bobbed his delicious mouth up and down on my dick.

_I've been waiting my whole life for just one __**fuck**__  
And all I needed was just one __**fuck**__  
How can you say that you don't give a __**fuck**__  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again  
All I wanted was just one __**fuck**__  
One tiny little innocent __**fuck**__  
And when I feel like I'm shit out of __**luck**__  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again_

I panted as the lyrics found their way into my head, sweat starting to creep down my heated face. Oh, God, he would be so wonderful with his talented tongue wrapped around the head just the way I like it, suckling on it like a treat. I moaned at the thought, moving my hand to grasp my erection's full length. A gasp escaped my mouth at how sensitive it was. I turned over onto my stomach, keeping my head to the side to continue panting. I raised my hips so that I could move my hand a bit, trying to draw this out. I moved my fingers over my erection, pressing my thumb against the slit that was leaking precum and groaned. I gave a few strokes, a moan coming out of mouth as I thought of him. The friction of my hand was adding to the fantasy, helping me get higher and higher. Ah, damn...

_Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down_

**He would be under me, his impossible ocean eyes half-lidded and smoky with lust. I would worship him like the god he was, running my tongue over his glowing skin under the moonlight. He would elicit a beautiful moan as I sucked on a nipple like a starving man. Arching his back, he would run his fingers through my hair, and pull me up for a sloppy kiss that would hold so much passion that is spelled out how much we wanted each other.** I moved my hand faster up and down my erection, barely audible whines pouring from my mouth. I was getting close. I bucked my hips against my hand, trying to get all I could, smearing my precum over the head of my penis.

_Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupefied _

_It's all the same you say  
Live with it_

"Ngh..." I moaned. My fantasies were taking me fast...**After grinding our hips together, I would raise his creamy legs over my shoulders, and then after sharing a look I would thrust into that heavenly heat, letting his muscles wrap around my thick cock as he cries out in ecstasy and pain, mixing the two together. **I gripped my dick tighter, and then abandoned it all together in favor of thrusting it against the sheets below me. The roughness of it felt heavenly.

_But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupefied_

_I get stupefied_

"Ah, pant ngh..." Every breath I released was a gasp, my face very hot and I frantically thrusted my hips against the bed to try and get off to my fantasies. **I would brace myself on one of his legs, the other laying on silk sheets below. I would thrust so hard into him, the bad shaking in our fucking. He would almost scream at the hard pounding, grasping the headboard and moving his slim hips back against mine, our moans and the slapping of our skin sounding throughout the room. We were both climbing higher and higher...oh, god...**

_All the people in the left wing __**fuck**__  
And all the people in the right wing __**fuck**__  
And all the people in the underground __**fuck**__  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again  
All the people in the high rise __**fuck**__  
And all the people in the projects __**fuck**__  
And all la hente in the bario __**fuck**__  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again  
_

**He would open his pink, swollen lips and throw his head back as he came so beautifully, his cum covering us both in white streams. His muscles would completely clamp around me, bringing me to my end as well.**

_Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupefied  
It's all the same you say  
Live with it_

I screamed his name into my pillow as I came, my cum squirting the bedding below me and some getting on my pants and boxers that were hanging off my hips, and I collapsed against my bed, completely exhausted. I panted heavily into the pillow below me, my eyes drooping heavily with fatigue. Damn...that was by far one of my hardest climaxes...

I lay for a few minutes on top of my bed, before kicking my pants and boxers off and onto the floor. I'll worry about the mess in the morning, but I refuse to sleep with those on me. I rolled onto my normally unused side of my bed and slipped under my clean blankets. The last thing I thought about was stroking those adorable whiskered and smooth cheeks before I quickly fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o**

I creaked the door open slightly a few minutes after he finished. I peaked into the room, trying to make extra sure that his breathing was completely even before making my move...

I gave the okay to the others that were surrounding me in excitement, and I slipped stealthily into his room, the wonderful smell of sex filling the room, and I almost swooned at the force of it. Holy shit, now I can do this! I pushed my glasses further up my nose as I grinned.

I moved over to his bed, dreamily staring down at his innocent and vulnerable form. Oh, what I wouldn't give to just molest him right now...I would too, if it weren't for the other maids standing right outside his door watching my every move and making sure that I didn't do anything that they weren't allowed to do. I almost groaned in disappointment. I quickly stole my eyes away from his perfection to get what I came for.

I looked on the floor where his black boxers were, a white substance staring to dry. I giggled my evil way as I picked them up, inhaling his scent before moving to where the excited noises coming from outside his door were starting to grow. Dammit...I wanted to ditch them to have this magnificent item all to myself, but I knew that couldn't happen. They would hunt me down to kill if I made off with this treasure.

I slipped outside the door to join the equally excited maids that were surrounding Sasuke's door.

Cum-Covered-Boxer-Stealer-For-Sasuke-Fangirls, performed by Karin Hebi, complete!

**0o0o0o0o**

Since today was a no-school day --thank God -- I didn't really know what to do.

I had woken up late the next day, my activities from last night wiping me out entirely and left me in dire need of sleep until noon. When I did wake up, I expected to bring my clothes myself down to the nearby pantry to be washed. But when I looked on the floor, my white stained and messy pants were there, but the boxers that were on the floor were clean...and not the same ones I remember wearing the day before. I considered for a moment that maybe I didn't get any cum on them, but then decided to ignore the whole thing altogether. It was pointless to mull over such trivial things.

I read most of the morning in the garden in the backyard. I found it very relaxing and ended up finishing two lengthy books. Afterwards, I lay on the fresh grass and stared at the blue sky. At first, my thoughts were on the books of which I had read, continuing the journeys not there, or considering new possibilities of what could have happened if certain situations were changed. But as I continued to look at the endless sky, my thoughts turned quickly to the blonde that I had masturbated to last night. I decided to keep my thoughts on more innocent aspects of him to avoid a hard-on.

Like his tan skin, those adorable smooth tan cheeks with cute whisker marks that reminded you of a cat. I frowned at this thought. Maybe not a cat...He was elegant for sure, but that lopsided grin that he had given me yesterday was utterly mischievous, and reminded me more of a playful and cunning fox than a cat.

I flicked at the necklace that was hanging around my neck, and held the gem between my fingertips for a moment to admire the beauty of it. It's blue-green color was fascinating in the light, and I still wondered who might have owned it before I came here. It really was a treasure. Not as clear as the sky, but hinting at the secrets of the ocean. I decided to wear it. I would only wear it outside my shirt when I was alone, and in public I decided to tuck it on the inside to avoid questioning. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it.

Itachi didn't call from his trip, which was to be expected. I was still mad at him. I had earlier found out that he did call briefly to make sure that if I left anywhere, to remind the maids. I was so irritated to find that he would be so worried about me causing trouble, but never talking me about anything in the first place, instead making the call to the maids. The maid whom told me all this saw my anger, and had quickly excused herself from my presence. I felt like hitting something. That asshole.

I did get a call from Lee, which was completely unexpected since I didn't remember giving him my phone number. When an image of Sakura and Kiba flashed in my head, I decided that I was going to have a _very_ serious talk about who they may or may not give away my cell number to.

I sighed as I gazed at the sky. It was so unreachable, it was almost sad. I imagined once in a while what it must be like to spread your arms and feel the air beneath you, and having all the world below and oblivious to your pleasure.

A movement caught my attention from the corner of my eyes, and I sat up quickly to see what it was. I glanced around to try and see what was there, but I didn't see anything. I was about to push it off as paranoia when I saw the back of someone walking away from me and towards the mansion entrance. I would have thought that it was simply a maid that had come to check on me to make sure I was still at home until I recognized the unmistakable color of unmatched golden hair.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight, and I jumped to my feet to rush over to where the blonde I saw was rapidly getting out of my line of sight as he turned the corner to the entrance door. I turned the corner as fast as I could, but when I looked at the door, it was already closed and he wasn't there. I looked around quickly before deciding that he went inside for some reason and I threw open the door to hurry inside. I looked around the immaculate entrance/living room and didn't see him. Almost desperately, I searched throughout the first floor of the house, checking every room to make sure that I wasn't missing anything.

I was filled with disappointment, and extreme fear that I had missed him. How the fuck could I have missed him, he was walking into the house! Another movement caught my eye and my head shot up to the stairs, and there at the top, ready to turn another corner I saw him. I almost glimpsed at his eyes. And then he disappeared again.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, sweat forming on my face from all this running around. But I knew I had to get to him. It was like he would disappear forever and he really would be imagined. I didn't even think to use my voice to stop him. Not that it really mattered since I was sure my voice was stuck in my throat anyway. I raced up the stairs and turned the corner, and again he wasn't there. I was frantic in my search for him, desperate. I didn't even think of the crazy feeling filling my stomach and clenching at my heart. I didn't want to think on it.

I searched the nearby rooms, making sure to look thoroughly before moving on to another one. I checked them all until I finally got to my door, and I stopped before it, panting in huffs as I stared at the door knob. A thrill ran up my spine at the thought of him. He could only be behind this door. A sense of predator and prey made its way known in my mind. It was like I would finally have him to gobble him all up.

I turned the door knob, the suspense drawing out as I slowly opened the door...

...to find nothing.

There was nothing there that was unusual, nothing to say he was even _here._ I came in slowly, a sad atmosphere falling into the room. I glanced around. Nothing was out of place, nothing missing, nothing changed. Nothing to indicate he had even existed. I was filled with dread.

"Looking for me?" My heart froze mid-beat. I turned around.

And there he was...fox grin and all.

**0o0o0o0o**

"So, why did you send me chasing through my own house just to find you?" I asked nonchalantly as we layed on my bed. He gave me a grin that made my breath catch in my throat. Not that I would let him know that.

"Well, for one thing it was pretty funny." I scowled at him. I didn't think it was funny at all. "And for another thing, it wasn't like I wanted your maids to think your crazy or anything, calling to empty space." My face evened back out.

"Dobe, you come appearing and disappearing, so I think it was kind of hard not to question my own sanity. Let alone if anyone else thought I was crazy." He immediately frowned at the new nickname.

"Hey, teme, don't call me that! It's not very nice! And here I am a welcome guest in your home." His face was furious, anger apparent in his eyes and in his expression. I smirked at him.

"You must be crazy to think I would let you in my home willingly. I guess you're trying to make stupidity contagious." He growls at me in irritation. Although, what I said wasn't true in the least. He can come into my home --and my bed -- any day.

"Teme."

We lay there for a while, bantering and messing around. It was strange...this goofy guy just comes into my home, and we act more like the best of friends rather than strangers. He keeps distracting me from the really important questions until after a while we just sit in comfortable silence. It was then that I decided I needed to ask what was on my mind before he muddled it with his innocent charm.

"You're...not human, are you?" I watched carefully for the reaction he would give me in his large ocean eyes. They glanced up at me, and stared back into my coal ones, flickering with some emotion before answering with a somewhat melancholy smile.

"Yes, I am..." I was confused now. He seemed to catch on. "Well..." He fidgeted. "I'm not sure what I am exactly. But I know I'm human...or at least, I was." I stared at him for a minute. He seemed frustrated for some reason.

"I don't understand." And I didn't. I mean, I think I did, and I had my suspicions, but I wasn't entirely sure of what he meant. He looked back at me.

"Well, I guess I don't really either. One day I just woke up here, but I didn't remember anything before this." He looked to the side and had a far-off expression on his face. I thou ought about how strange it was that he was acting so different from the impression I had gained when we first met...or first saw each other or whatever. I saw a confident and playful person, and here I see this somewhat insecure one. Though I know I've only scratched the surface. It's going to be great getting to know this guy.

A smirked as an idea came into my mind -- with it still fresh with my masturbation scene the night before -- and I crawled up to him while he was still spaced out. I stopped when my mouth was an inch apart from his right ear and I licked it slowly and sensually with my tongue, and almost grinned in satisfaction as I saw a shiver run up his spine.

"Well, it's going to be a pleasure having you around, Na-ru-to," I breathed in his ear and his eyes slid shut and he let out a silent, almost inaudible moan that made me harden almost instantly. He glanced at me sexily from the side, giving me a coy smile.

"It's _my_ pleasure, Uchiha."

Of that, I had no doubt.

**0o0o0o0o**

Dammit, I knew I was going to get it...but damn!

"How could you not get him? You were 3 feet from him! Is your aim really so poor?!" He growled at me, and I kept a retort from slipping my tongue. That bastard...I can't believe how high-and-mighty he thinks he is. I mean, we were once partners after all, and now he thinks he's top shit.

"It wasn't my aim, it was something else! Something was protecting him." I barely managed to keep from yelling at him. He backhanded me hard, leaving my cheek smarting and my body facing the cold ground.

"Don't give me such lies, Sasori...This is the second time you've failed in killing the younger Uchiha. I'm giving you one more shot...if you can't get it done, then I will send someone to capture him." A shiver ran up my spine in disgust at the sound of his slimy voice. It was disgusting, and I wanted so badly to beat the shit out of the fuckwipe.

"Fine." It came out tense and reluctant. I got up hesitantly and turned to head to the door. But his voice called my attention back to him.

"And Sasori...don't try anything funny. If you do, it will be your little boyfriend that pays." I could hear the victorious grin in his voice, and I stopped in shock. What...how the hell did he know...?

"Yes." Dammit. I felt so helpless right then. Deidara was making me become affectionate for the guy, else I never would have done this. Another shiver ran up my spine at what might happen if I failed to kill Sasuke, but it was not a tremble of fear for me, but for him.

After all, Orochimaru wasn't known to make his prey die fast when caught. It would be mercy if I killed him with one shot to the brain.

**0o0o0o0o**

A/N: And there ya go. I hope it's okay...and please don't kill me anyone! I realize I'm working on this more than _My Kitsune_, but I'm asking readers to be patient with me. I'm having the same teenage troubles as anyone else.

Later.


End file.
